Don't be where I can't see You
by Akasha Kushrenada
Summary: Medea Turner awoke with Amnesia. Her guardian Barbas, and herself travel around the world to find out her identity and end up at Hogwarts. Everyone there seems to know who she is, especially Severus Snape, why is she so drawn to him. A Charmed/Harry Potter crossover. Medea being an Original Character-who is she? Why does she possess the Power of Three? Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Ch.1**

"Who am I?" for those who really stop to think about this one question, it becomes a relative term. Do most of us actually know who we are? Sure at birth we are given names, but a name is just that-a name; the outline of who we are, a labeled identity to distinguish ourselves from other humans. As we grow, meet different people, experience life, love, loss, and heartache, the answer becomes clearer to one's self; but some aren't so lucky-they are truly the sad ones.

One cannot live their life wearing the mask of a fake identity. Learning who you are is hard enough, but to wake up one day suddenly with no memory of who you once were is tragic. What would you do? Try and be who you thought you were? Or discover who you are meant to be my unlocking who you once were?

**..::: :::..**

Medea Turner, a slender, toned, sapphire eyed, raven haired woman, awoke upon a leather couch in what some would call a Manor-her memory gone. The only recollection she had was of her name, and the complete (to her knowledge) memory of her black panther companion-Barbas. When the panther awoke next to Medea on the couch she thought to herself he looked just as surprised as she did; as well as confused. Naturally, Medea searched the Manor after waking for signs of, well anything. 'People don't just wake up with their memories gone,' she told herself searching the several rooms the house occupied.

However, her search sadly ended in vain. No one seemed to live there; no clothing, no family photos on the walls, not even so much as a single crumb on the kitchen floor. There were no answers to all the questions she had swimming around in her head. The Manor she awoke in, the place she thought might have been her home, surrounded by people she thought would love her-was completely empty and deserted; for a while it seemed like from the accumulated dust on multiple cabinets and furniture.

For over a month, Medea and her panther (which she was never frightened of, nor did he once ever try to attack her) stayed at the Manor. Her logic told her that since she woke there, surely someone would come back and claim her, surely someone would tell her she belonged to a family, surely others lived there also who knew her; there was just no way she could be alone. Could there? At this moment she would have given anything in the world (which she didn't have much anyway) just to know who she really is, the knowledge of where she comes from, but alas, no one ever came-no questions ever answered. She concluded that she was indeed alone, no friends, no family-but no, this she just could not accept. And so, she left the Manor. With Barbas at her side, she set out to find who she is, what she is, why she awoke alone, all on her own. Perhaps someone far away was searching for her...

**..::: :::..**

"Damn, where do you think we are this time Barbas?" she asked her feline cohort, who only growled in response. "Wherever we are, I'm not sure I like it," her large bottom lip quivered slightly as her icy blue eyes surveyed their surroundings.

Fifteen years have passed since Medea and Barbas started their journey. Within that period of time Medea still does not yet know exactly who she is, but did learn of, and has mastered certain powers that seemed to present themselves in times of need. One of those powers that she discovered she called-Shimmering, a type of magical teleport from one place to another; her figure would vertically ripple up and down as she would disappear and reappear wherever she chose.

For years Medea and Barbas, whom she only had to touch and he became one with the shimmer, shimmered all around the world, and still no answers to the mysteries of her past, as well as her identity. Truth be told, since Medea discovered her powers of not only shimmering, but the ability to speed up and slow down molecules, as well as Telekinesis; even more questions opened up-clearly she wasn't normal.

"It's obvious we're in a really dark forest, but where exactly?" she asked aloud looking through the surrounding trees. Night was present, midnight probably; the full moon glistened upon the thick fog on the ground of the forest, hovering just above Medea's ankles. Walking on Medea was completely on her guard, barely any noise echoed through the forest, perhaps nothing lived within?

Leaves and twigs crunched under her black biker boots every few steps she took, spooking her every now and then; having not being able to see the path beneath the fog that rose to her knees. Barbas followed close by his master, ever vigilant in case he should need to attack. Out of nowhere a heavy cold breeze came through sending chills all over Medea's body.

"I definitely don't like it here boy," Medea said in a near whisper. It was obvious this forest had the 'creepy factor' to it, but no signs of life. No insects and no animals, not even the typical hooting of an owl, the only sound that could be heard was that of the dancing trees and bushes rattled up from the icy wind that continued to blow. No sign of life whatsoever was what worried Medea, and she was for some reason very uncomfortable in the present situation.

"Barbas, I know this sounds cliché, but it's just way too quiet," her hand reached out by her side and found the panther's head and rubbed it. "Do you think we should just leave?" she asked him as she began to rub behind his ear, but he ran a few feet in front of her looking forward. Medea gave a soft smirk. "Guess not, well after all these years you know I trust you," she said catching up with the feline.

They hadn't even taken two steps on when from the distance a lone wolf howled through the forest. Medea froze as her heart sank. "Let's go, I don't want to stick around if that wolf is hunting," she turned to walk on quickly, but soon noticed she was alone. "Barbas? Barbas!" she called for him to follow her, but he stood stiff, elegantly poised staring his golden eyes into the dark of the forest. "Barbas I know you're confident, but I don't want to take the chance of you getting hurt, even if-" but suddenly rustling in the bushes made her stop dead in her sentence. Barbas was growling, teeth bared, ready to defend Medea, who stared into the forest hoping it wouldn't be what they heard-it wasn't, not exactly.

"Holy hell..." Medea whispered not being able to breathe, or even scream at the sight before her. There, standing in the beams of the full moon, hunched over, was a werewolf. Medea didn't even have time to disbelieve her eyes when the wolf howled and began to swing a claw to the panther. "Barbas!" Medea screamed as she very quickly jolted her hands in front of her and instantly the werewolf froze where it stood, in mid-swipe. Medea let out a panicked breath as she lowered her hands. "A werewolf? A werewolf?! Well we know why it was so quiet," Barbas turned to walk to his master's side, however not lowering his guard. "We need to get out of here, especially-" but she was broke off, her pupils shrinking as slowly the werewolf was coming out of the freeze. Usually it took something or someone a few minutes to unfreeze, unless Medea undid the freeze herself. "It's not staying frozen? Why is it unfreezing?" she panicked.

Quickly Barbas grabbed the sleeve of her shirt at the wrist with his teeth, turning them both around with a jerk breaking Medea out of her panic as they both broke into a sprint. Just after they started running the werewolf was completely unfrozen, and the chase began.

Barbas and Medea ran fast, darting in and out of the trees, jumping over protruding limbs and roots; the werewolf closing in. Every so often Medea turned slightly while running, freezing the blood thirsty wolf, but each time the freeze would wear off quicker; eventually the werewolf became immune to the power. "Does this damn forest go on forever?!" Medea screamed running on, finding no exists, nor lights in the distance.

Suddenly the root of the tree appeared from beneath the fog and Medea quickly went down. Medea tried to get up, but not only was her ankle stuck between the roots, but it seared with pain; it had to be broken. Medea breathed heavily in panic as she tried to free herself, and at that moment the wolf again stood before them and it leapt; Medea screamed as a black blur flashed by her. Once processed, Medea realized Barbas and the werewolf were locked in a carnivorous battle; snarling, clawing, ripping at each other with their mighty claws. Barbas successfully sinking his fangs into the werewolf's flesh, but it was clear he wouldn't let him bite the panther himself.

"Barbas!" Medea screamed trying to free herself, she didn't care if her ankle was broken; she wouldn't leave her best friend alone in a fight. The smell of blood was strong, but from whom? She prayed the wolf. The werewolf was on its back, with Barbas snarling over him, for a moment it looked promising, but just as fast the werewolf grabbed the panther by the scruff of the neck and threw him against a nearby tree. The feline cried in pain, falling unconscious at the base of the tree.

"NO!" screaming to her fallen friend finally getting her foot free. Staggering, she stood up, glaring at the wolf, all fear draining, replaced by anger and hatred. "You better hope he is alive, I don't care if you are half human," she gritted through her teeth waving her arm with force, sending the werewolf flying backward colliding into another tree. The beast growled, quickly recovering and charged for Medea, but she waved her arm again; he flew back. Five times in a row she shoved the creature into the same tree, never letting up on the force she used, nor letting fear get to her, she was quite composed.

Recovering for the sixth time, the beast growled as loud as it could to Medea, who only tilted her head and clicked her tongue. "Oh I'm sorry, am I making the puppy dog angry?" she asked in a brave, but factious tone. The wolf let out a great howl at the full moon above, and then disappeared in a crack of black smoke. The sudden disappearance of the creature didn't phase the woman, no if anything she was even more vigilant. Standing dead in her tracks she didn't dare move, she knew there was no possible way it gave up the fight. Now was not the time to wonder what was going on, her life, and even more important, Barbas' life-her eyes trailed to him-were in danger.

Icy blue eyes looked all around the forest, her senses high on alert, she wasn't scared, but her racing heart beat pulsed through her ear drums from anxiety. Not able to sense the beast's presence she had no idea where it would reappear. It was then she smelled it-blood, behind her! With all her might she turned around and kicked with her good leg, however the werewolf caught her ankle with its mighty claw. It snarled, and growled, saliva falling from its opened mouth revealing razor sharp fangs Medea knew she must avoid. With the might of a single claw the beast picked the woman up by the ankle and threw her aside as if she weighed nothing; her back colliding with a thick tree.

Landing full force on the forests floor, Medea moaned in pain and spit up blood. Her long black hair falling on either side of her face, the wind completely knocked out of her. Without even time to recover the wolf slashed Medea's front, from the top of her shoulder, and his other claw across her opposite hip; the woman screamed aloud in pain falling to the side, clutching her wounded shoulder, gritting her teeth in anger. "N-no way I'm dy-dying here, not-not yet," she muttered through breaths to herself. But just what could she do? One more attack and it would be over.

The werewolf raised his claw like hand once again, about to strike-"STUPIFY!" a shot of red light beamed past Medea from somewhere behind her and hit the wolf square in the chest knocking it backward where it lay on the floor of the forest-frozen.

Just then she heard a group of people approaching her through the bushes, good or bad she didn't know, nor did she care. With much difficulty she sat up against the tree, not noticing the pool of blood forming under her as she looked onto the scene. Two people were wearing beautiful robes, the female emerald, the male silver, approached the stunned werewolf, while one dressed in all black stopped beside her. "It'll unfreeze, I couldn't keep it frozen it's immune," Medea staggered trying to warn the oddly dressed people whom she only now noticed were holding up, magical wands?

"It'll be ok Miss, we can handle it from here, we need to get you to the hospital wing," the elder man with half moon spectacles said with a smile as if what he was looking at was completely normal. "Severus, would you please..." the beard of the elderly man was white, as long as his hair reaching his waist.

Medea winced in pain holding her blood dripping shoulder as she looked up at the man named Severus, the one dressed in all black; her eyes curled and raised. The man was frozen, staring down at the woman, his black eyes stared into her own icy blue, he had to bite his bottom lip to keep it from quivering, she noticed. "What's the matter, not good with blood are you?" she said with a smirk coughing up a little more blood. Just then, before anything else could be said, Medea gasped and started to get to her feet, in pain that she chose to ignore. "Barbas, help him please. Forget me, Barbas..."

"Is alive my dear, but knocked out, assuming you mean this panther," the elder woman in emerald clothes assured her bending low to the feline with her fingers to its neck checking for its pulse.

"Please help him; he isn't dangerous I swear, please,"

"Please calm down my child, we will take care of everything, Severus..." the elder man called to the one in black once again, but he didn't seem to be listening, he was staring with shrunken pupils at the mighty panther; still completely frozen in his place. "SEVERUS!" the man shouted, Severus gasped in shock now turning to the elder. "Help our new friend please, she is fatally wounded,"

"Oh yes, Headmaster," his voice, his voice-chilling, quiet, and somehow...

Medea's vision started to become hazy, from the blood loss. "You promise Barbas will be ok?" she asked before the man touched her. The now 'Headmaster' smiled to assure her.

"Promise my lady,"

That was it that was all Medea needed, she couldn't hold on any longer. She was falling, falling into darkness, her body going completely numb-and then just before she fell prey to the void of shadows, she heard it.

"Medea!" gasping from someone's own lips, her own name after fifteen years; all went black and quiet.

(Obviously I don't own anything from Harry Potter or Charmed. Reviews are nice make one very happy.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2**

She was floating, was she floating? Medea felt nothing, nothing at all. Her body was completely limp, numb from head to toe. The woman's eyes were heavy, she could not open them, although, did she really want to? She felt nothing now, if she were to open her eyes would she be in pain? Her mind was completely empty of all thought, she couldn't even seem to put together a single thought...she was indeed numb.

But then, what was this feeling at her side? It was her hand, she knew now, but was someone holding her hand? Mustering up what little strength she had, Medea closed her hand and sure enough she closed it around another's, who tightened into Medea's grip-their hands were laced. It was as though this touch sent a static shock through her entire body, giving her more strength to wake. Without opening her eyes the side of her lip curled into a smile. "So warm..." her thumb rubbing the others hand. It was faint, but she heard a wispy laugh as another hand cupped her own, two big, soft hands held her one.

It was then she realized this was real, she could feel it; she wasn't dreaming. Finally, the feeling returned to her body and she could now put together that she was lying in a bed, comfortable and soft...and someone was sitting at her side, holding her hand-but whom? Fluttering her eyes open, she stared up at a blurry cream colored stone ceiling; she blinked several times as her vision adjusted. Finally she was able to see clearly and turned her head to the side to see who was by her side comforting her.

"It's you," she said so softly in a near whisper. It was the black hair, black cloaked man whom she met in the forest. His thin lips gave a watery smile, had he been crying?

"Of course it's me; I just can't believe you're here. I thought there was no possibility I'd ever see you again," he said with composure, smiling so brightly. Not able to catch what he said that well in context, she sighed.

"I know, that werewolf would have killed me if-wait Barbas! Where's Barbas?!" jolting up in the bed, hissing in pain grabbing her shoulder not even noticing the wounds were already closed. Medea looked around the room, many beds lined the walls; she had to be in a hospital room. There, in a bed a few down from her own, laid her panther companion; bandages were wrapped around his front legs. "Is he ok? What's wrong with him?" she asked in near panic attempting to get out of the bed, but the man pulled her back down.

"He is alright, he is mending. Medea you need to rest, your wounds have closed, but you still have a great deal of healing to do internally," he told her. Medea froze, her heart racing, her stomach dropping, she had to be shaking.

"You-you just said my name," her voice definitely shaking as her wide eyes met his, who looked at her with slight disbelief.

"Of course I did, that's your name, Medea Turner, although-" but quickly Medea interrupted him, grabbing his hand again, her eyes began to glisten forming hopeful tears.

"So, Severus right? You mean you know me? You know who I am? Please I-" now she was the one being interrupted.

"Medea what's going on? Is this some kind of joke, because it's not funny. How could that werewolf attack traumatize someone like you to the point of short term memory loss?" he asked sounding agitated.

Medea let go of Severus' hand setting her own in her lap and looked down at the sheet covering her legs. Now her demeanor was calm, but still her hands shook. "This is no joke; I never once found this funny. No-no fifteen years ago I woke up in a house with no memory at all," her shoulders began to shake as her hands gripped the white sheets tightly forming fists. "I've been traveling with Barbas for fifteen long years for answers of who I am. And now...please, please tell me what you know about me!" she begged looking up at him with pleading eyes.

With a look of horror and disbelief, Severus stood quickly from the bed and backed away. "How can this be?" he asked in a very faint whisper even Medea couldn't hear.

"I'm sorry?" Severus couldn't speak; he could not even form meaningless words. What could he do? What could he say? He still didn't believe that this woman, no surely it was a lie, but knowing her-yes he knew her, he knew her well-she would never joke like this. Not after everything that has happened in the past. His black eyes searched her pleading icy blue; he knew she was hurting...

"Medea..." he started softly, but then a muffled growl was heard. Barbas had jumped down from his bed and had walked over to stand between Medea and Severus. His stance was elegant, though growling he was it wasn't yet aggression, but a warning. Severus glared into the panthers golden eyes, almost as if reading it's thoughts with loathing. "I have to go..." before Medea could protest he quickly rushed out of the hospital room; his black cloak flowing behind him.

"What the hell Barbas?" Medea moaned burying her face in her hands not actually mad at the panther who swiftly and with barely any movement leapt on the foot of her own bed to lie down. "He knows me, I know he does," she said extending her hand to stroke her feline friend as if apologizing for getting onto him.

"Well my dear he isn't the only one," quickly Medea jolted her head up to see the elderly man and woman standing at her bedside. "If it's really true that you've lost your memory then I think I should formally introduce myself. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Medea blinked a couple times from his mouthful of a name. "And here, my very good as well as wise friend, Minerva McGonagall, Professor to the wonderful, yet sometimes complicated art of Transfiguration," Dumbledore gestured to the woman in robes of emerald, rectangle spectacles and her hair pulled up into a bun. She bowed her head respectfully as she was introduced with a smile.

"I'm happy to see you again Medea, if even you don't remember," she said politely. Medea touched her head without knowing; her head began to hurt as a thousand questions surfaced themselves in her sea of confusion.

"Our apologizes if we've said too much too fast," Dumbledore said calmly; Medea shook her head.

"Um no, it's ok. I um, can I start by asking what happened since last night. Barbas and I were beaten up pretty bad from...well you might not believe me, but it was something that looked to be a werewolf I guess you could say. How did my wounds heal so quickly? Just where are we?"

Dumbledore smiled softly, his eyes twinkling, neither of the two seemed to be taken aback. "No my dear, it is certainly believable. Yes indeed that was a werewolf you both faced, they are actually pretty common in the Dark Forest," Medea raised her eyebrows, but the Headmaster continued at her confused expression. "Professor Snape...Severus," he quickly said before she asked who Snape was. "Minerva and I were patrolling the grounds for reasons we needn't get into right now, and heard you screaming. Naturally we ran to your aide. It was Professor McGonagall who stunned the werewolf, though if it had been Severus, why I think he would have killed it," the Headmaster gave Medea a wink that she did not understand. McGonagall took over where Dumbledore left off.

"Once the werewolf was 'detained', Professor Snape carried you here to the hospital wing, and I brought your panther," her emerald eyes' trailing down to Barbas still at Medea's feet on the bed. For a moment Medea blushed slightly at the thought of a man carrying her, but quickly lost the thought to ask.

"But wait, how did you lift him? He weighs a pretty good bit," it was then Barbas lifted a single eye to his master and growled in the back of his throat. "Oh hush..."

"With magic my dear, you're not the only one who can use it you know," again Dumbledore winked as he pulled from his robes a magical wand. He waved it, conjuring a simple chair at Medea's side and sat down upon it. "Minerva?" he asked holding his wand at the ready.

"I'm fine standing Albus," she declined.

"So when you say magic, and this Hogwarts place, then others really are magical, and different like me,"

"Yes Medea, however no one is exactly like you, but Hogwarts is a wonderful school where witches and wizards come for seven years to study and master the craft," Dumbledore informed her. Medea's heart leapt with joy at everything he was saying and she hung onto his every word.

"So this school, where is it? Would I be able to attend it?" she pleaded as if she were a child. Professor Dumbledore let out a soft smirk.

"To be completely honest Medea, I'm not sure how possible that'll be, since well, you've already attended and graduated, with high marks I might add years ago," just as quickly as her heart raced, it broke.

"I have? But I don't remember ever doing so, I don't remember anything," she bit her lip, forming shaking fits. It wasn't fair, it just wasn't; she thought herself childish for thinking this, but it was truly how she felt.

"But if you would like some guidance with your powers, try speaking to Professor Snape, I'm sure he can help you with the magic, and possibly your memory as well," he never once stopped smiling which comforted Medea immensely.

"Professor Snape? So does that mean he works at the school as well? Can I come with you two on your way back to the school to speak with him?" she asked now very eager to see this man again.

Dumbledore blinked behind his half moon spectacles. "Oh was I not clear enough? My apologies Medea, you are here in Hogwarts. This entire castle is none other but the brilliant school of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," she could tell he tried not to sound as though he was bragging. "At the present time we're in the hospital wing," Medea looked around to see a woman standing over another patient with a wand in her hand.

"Madame Pomfrey, the school nurse," McGonagall started noticing Medea's gaze on the nurse. "She was able to close your wounds, she said once you wake up you'll need to take a potion to heal your internal injuries, as well as any broken bones," Medea looked down at her feet just remembering her ankle was broken.

"Which Minerva is why we need to get going before Poppy kicks us out, knowing her I'm sure she'll keep you over night for your healing. So Medea please rest," he said standing, waving his wand causing the chair he conjured earlier to disappear.

"But Professor-"

"Medea no more questions, just please see Professor Snape tomorrow, don't forget," he started for the door.

"Good night Medea," McGonagall said bowing her head turning to follow Dumbledore.

"Headmaster, might I ask you one more question, please?" stopping in the door way he turned his waist to look back at her.

"Go on..."

"You said Witches and Wizards go to this school...so does this mean that I'm a witch?" Dumbledore sighed with a smile and spoke with pride.

"Medea Akasha Turner, you are not just a witch, you are _Charmed_..."

(Obviously I don't own anything from Harry Potter or Charmed. Reviews are nice make one very happy.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3**

"Why? Why didn't you tell me about her?!" the black cloaked wizard, Severus Snape, angrily sneered through his teeth as he slammed another man against a nearby wall holding him tight by the collar. The man simply smirked, not a bit threatened.

It was the following evening, Dumbledore, Snape, and this third man were gathered in the Headmaster's office, who himself sat behind his desk, elbows upon it, and his chin rested upon his entwined fingers observing this "delightful" conversation; not daring to speak.

The man pinned against the wall wore black, almost the same as the one holding him, except his shirt had white buttons down the center. His hair gray, short and wispy, his eyes black with golden slit pupils. When he smirked his slightly yellow, un-straightened teeth were exposed; his razor sharp canine hung over his bottom lip."My my still the same old angry temper Severus," he smirked first then returned with an answer to Snape's outburst. "I don't think that is any of _your_ concern," hearing this caused the pupils in Snape's eyes to shrink as he growled in the back of his throat and again slammed the man's back against the stone wall.

"None of my concern? How dare you?! Maybe you forget who you're speaking to! I was-" but Severus was quickly cut off.

"No Severus, I think you forget who _you're_ speaking to," the man's voice was not raised, but his dialogue; his demeanor seemed almost sarcastic, almost like he wasn't serious. "I don't think I owe you any explanations," he said as he wiggled his finger from side to side in front of his face.

"How can you say that to me? You know what Medea means to me," Snape sneered, tightening the grip on the man's collar.

"To you? My, my, aren't we being selfish Severus. You know everyone cared for Medea-"

"Yes but I-"

"Am no different, in the current situation you are no different," before Snape could even open his mouth to form words the Headmaster quickly stood to intervene.

"That's enough out of both of you," he said with much composure. "As hard as it is to hear Severus, he is right. With her memory gone we all, everyone she knew, are all the same, to her we are all strangers," Snape let out a heavy sigh as he released the man, allowing him to regain his footing upon the office floor as he proceeded to dust himself off. "Now, as I started before Severus lost his temper. Barbas, the Demon of Fear, it's been too long, so wonderful-" the black cloaked man, Medea's panther, this Demon of Fear, interrupted the highly respected headmaster.

"Oh save it Dumbledore, you know I've never cared for pleasantries. Just speak your mind, I need to return to Medea before she worries," upon hearing this Snape bit his lip letting out a faint growl; a slight smirk quirked from Barbas' lips.

"Very well, Barbas if I may ask, I can respect why you didn't tell _us_ about Medea, however, why didn't you tell _her _anything, including who_ you_ really are. For fifteen years she has lived without any knowledge of her past or the people she cared about. Why?" Dumbledore asked as he walked out from behind his desk.

"I was forbidden to say anything to anyone, including Medea herself,"

"By whom exactly?" Snape sneered crossing his arms.

"Her parents..." he said calmly capturing Snape's black eyes in his own.

For a moment the Headmaster and Potions Master couldn't speak, Severus' nerves shook slightly. "I fail to understand why they would want Medea to be alone, they loved her," Snape said lifting a brow. Barbas threw his hands up into the air, spun on his heel and replaced his hands upon his hips.

"Of course they love her, it's because of their love that our dear Medea is standing before us," he started taking steps towards Severus, speaking the whole while. "Or did you forget the circumstances in which you last saw her Severus?" his face was now inches away from Snape's, his index finger tapping his chest with the last few words he spoke. Severus stood for moments, frozen, paralyzed from the words disbursed from Barbas' lips. His heart raced as images flashed in his head; painful memories unlocked after so many years. Despite having so much rage and anger inside him, or even perhaps because he had so much mixed emotions flowing through his veins that he was able to remain calm, keeping his composure.

"How could I forget…" his speech quickly softened and died, he didn't want to say, nor even continue to think about when he last saw Medea. As Barbas continued to smirk at Snape, Dumbledore removed his spectacles and cleaned them with a piece of his robes.

"Alas, you two still bicker after all these years. Barbas, if you will please continue," Dumbledore spoke with a slight agitated sigh.

"Very well Dumbledore," Barbas said as he walked away from Snape, and went over leaning against the Headmaster's desk, folding his arms across his chest. "Tell me Severus, knowing Medea, knowing who she is, what she is and where she comes from, if word got out to her enemies that she has surfaced, and without her memory; what would happen to her? What if she were to run into the wrong person, what would they do to her? Use her? Fill her head with lies? Kill her?" listening to Barbas speak, Severus stood frozen, looking down at the office floor-angry, very angry.

"I can understand that, but we could have protected her," he spoke, ice coating his words.

"Would she have believed you? Would being around all this-" he said looking around the magical chamber. "-be too painful for her? What if she was captured and made our enemy?" there was more, much more Barbas could have informed them, more excuses he could have said, but he stopped there.

For moments the room was quiet, tension stretching around the room like a rubber band, the only thing that could be heard was Snape's rough breathing from his boiling blood, until finally he could speak. "Headmaster, I have a hard time believing such nonsense, selfish nonsense from someone who won't even register that he is an Animagus," Barbas sighed loudly as he turned on his heels again.

"Severus I've told you time and time again years ago-I'm a Familiar! An animal guide to witches new to the Craft, if you've forgotten from that big ego of yours _I'm_ Medea's guardian-_her_ Familiar," Severus pursed his lips.

"Why you insolent-"

"Enough. Merlin's beard you two are worse than children bickering over chocolate frog cards. Barbas is and has always been at Medea's side as her Familiar, I trust his word and even more so the word of Medea's parents. If they had their reasons then this is the end of this discussion. Severus, do you agree? After all, aren't you happy to see her?" Dumbledore said returning to his place behind his desk.

Severus didn't know what to think or say, he never actually trusted Barbas, although he did know why. Barbas was always so close to Medea, in more ways than one. Snape was always jealous and so he learned years ago to focus his jealousy to present it as distrust. Honestly there was no point in arguing any further, what's done is done, and it was true-he was happy to see her again.

"Yes Headmaster," was all he said as he leaned his back against a nearby wall, his eyes hardened.

"Good, now then to what's even more important right now. The werewolf that attacked Medea, Severus are you for certain it's who you say?" the Headmaster said tapping a finger lightly upon his desk. Even though Severus was against the wall his posture was straight and proper.

"There is no mistaking it Albus, I've seen him enough during a transformation to know-no question that it was indeed Fenrir Greyback," Dumbledore's eyes began to close with a sigh but just as quickly opened for Barbas gave a chuckle. "I don't see the humor in this _demon_," Snape snapped. Barbas smirked as he walked to a nearby window, folding his hands neatly behind him.

"No, of course you don't _wizard_. For fifteen years I've fought to keep Medea safe under the radar of Demons and Death Eaters. Heh-and just like that, in one single night, she is exposed and in danger," he gave a smirk raising his shoulders. "I could see her father now, wanting to hit me with a fireball," Barbas shook his head lowering his shoulders back to normal, his black and golden eyes scanning the moist school grounds. "I should have never allowed her to return to this place,"

Severus quickly parted his lips in protest, but was silenced by his Headmaster's glare and point of index finger towards him for he was close to a migraine from the twos constant bickering; his patience failing him. "I must, on behalf of my school, apologize for the inadequate security measures. A Death Eater should have never even been remotely close to the Dark Forest, let alone inside it. Now, regarding Fenrir Greyback, Severus-I trust you know what to do?" he asked tilting his head, looking over his spectacles at the black cloaked wizard.

"Without question Headmaster,"

"Are you scared Severus? Knowing what you must do and face, are you scared?" Barbas asked turning his head to the side, not looking to them but to the floor.

"Of course not, how ridiculous,"

"Oh?" suddenly Barbas' entire body was engulfed in flames and he disappeared-Flaming, a transport power that belong to only Upper-Level Demons of the Underworld; a world that should be unknown to this wizarding world, unfortunately not so is the case.

From the flames Barbas reappeared right in front of Snape and approached him close, but Snape did not back away-no, he stood his ground firm. "Everyone fears something Severus," Barbas took his right hand, palm facing him, and waved it slowly in front of Snape's face. Holding his hand by Snape's ear Barbas read his palm; only he could read its images. "Oh look at that," Barbas clicked his tongue and gave a 'sad' face. "You're scared that she will actually remember, remember all the pain that you caused her. You don't really want her memory to return, how pitiful," his lower lip pouting.

Though his heart raced with anger, and a bead of sweat trailed down his cheek from underneath his scalp, he casually kept his composure. His black eyes hardened, laced with hatred as he gathered breath to speak. "Barbas, I would advise you to step back," he warned. Dumbledore remained silent, watching the two not in the least bit panicked, but rather intrigued.

"Very well, very well, besides I should return to Medea, it's not like me to be gone so long. The poor dear girl will worry," he said on purpose, backing away from Severus who took in a deep breath, closed his eyes and exhaled. Dumbledore stood again from his chair, but remained behind his desk.

"Barbas, so will you and Medea stay?" Barbas was glad he had his back to them, for his eyes and face deeply saddened as his eyes lowered to the ground; his words coated with pain which he hated to feel being a demon, let alone the Demon of Fear.

"I don't control Medea, I only guide her. She only knows me as a panther-nothing more," the Headmaster and Potions Master looked at each other as if both felt pity for the demon. "Good night wizards," Barbas made his way to the door of the office, opened it and began to step out when he suddenly bumped hard into someone. "Jeez, watch where you're-" he stopped in speech after catching his footing noticing it was Medea he bumped into. "Forgive me, are you alright?" he asked offering her his hand for she had fallen on the hard stone floor from the encounter.

Medea smiled and laughed slightly. "Yes I'm fine, my apologies. I've always been rather clumsy," she started reaching for his hand when very quickly the demon's eye twitched and he recoiled as if realizing something. Before she even realized his recoil by the time she looked up and extended her hand fully, another gripped it and pulled Medea to her feet. Letting her body get steady the woman dusted herself off and looked to her aide-it was Severus Snape. "Oh Professor Snape, thank you," but this time Snape wasn't smiling, he didn't seem happy at all, but instead rather cold.

"Don't be such a burden, watch where you're going will you?" he said harshly releasing her hand returning his own to his side.

"I'm sorry, I was in a hurry and I indeed wasn't paying attention. My panther, Barbas, have you by chance seen him? I can't seem to find him anywhere, of course it doesn't help that I have no clue how to maneuver this place," she said with a sigh, her eyes scanning the torch lit area.

"A panther did you say?" Barbas started, shocking Medea for she forgot it was actually this man she bumped into; she nodded. "I'm sure a beast of that stature couldn't get far without making some kind of scene with the students; rather dangerous I'd say," he said placing two fingers on his lips and wiggling them. Medea laughed as she shook her head.

"Oh no, no Barbas wouldn't hurt anyone if he didn't consider them a threat, especially to me. I just can't lose him, he's my everything, all I have," upon this being said, Severus and Barbas exchanged looks; the demon grinning evilly, Severus breathed to control the anger that fumed inside him.

Medea didn't know why, but she liked his man, she was comfortable around this complete stranger; she found herself staring at him even though he seemed to be fixated on Snape. "I'm sorry but have we met before, you seem very familiar," she said as her icy blue eyes searched his black and golden ones, which didn't seem to want to even look at her.

"I'm _familiar_ you say?" he gave a slight smirk still looking at Professor Snape who glared at the demon. "No I'm afraid not," he answered and Medea sighed as if she expected too much. "However," her gaze returned to the demon she didn't know, as her heart leapt. Both their eyes locked-why was his sly grin so familiar to her, so, _right_. Barbas extended a hand to Medea's cheek. "You do look like someone I knew a long time ago," Medea seemed to be frozen in space, she couldn't move, no, she didn't _want _to move. What was it about this man?

Severus remained calm, his chest gained speed as Barbas touched her; he didn't like it, but what could he do in the present situation? "Who was this person?" Medea asked for some reason placing a fist softly to her chest. Barbas tilted his head upwards slightly as his index finger began to trace up the side of her face.

"She was _my _everything,"

Behind his back Severus made fists, stood still, breathing deeply as if meditating so he wouldn't snap. Barbas continued as his finger reached her forehead. "Was?"

"She died a long, long time ago…" Medea could feel pain; horrible pain from this man-he was hurting. How-why could she feel this? Barbas then placed his hand under her hairline on the top of her head, he smiled-she gasped.

**~Medea's vision changed to black and white, where was she? Was she somewhere? Shadows flew past her until a man came into view, it was him, the man who was touching her now, but he looked much younger, his hair black; was this the past? Suddenly she saw fire and a little girl, a child stood before the man. The man gave a sly smile, a razor sharp tooth exposed over his lip; he spoke. "Very good Medea, you're improving quickly, no surprise of course," the little girl was her, Medea herself as a kid. This man did know her. The young Medea giggled.**

**"You think daddy will be proud…" the present Medea tried to hear the name she called the man, but it faded into the air. The unknown to her, Barbas, reached out and placed his hand on little Medea's head and ruffled her hair.**

**"Of course he will," both smiling and appeared so happy…~**

The vision ended, leaving Medea's body in shock, her knees began to buckle, her breathing unstable, and she couldn't stand for too much longer. She placed a hand against the stone wall, the other on her forehead; she needed to sit down.

Just before her legs gave out, she felt an arm snake around her from behind, a hand gripping her waist firmly; another hand took her own off the wall and helped her stand. Medea turned her head to the side to once again see Professor Snape. His eyes, his black eyes pierced through Medea, this time she was actually immobilized; something in those black eyes paralyzed her entire body. For a moment she forgot everything, the man, her vision, searching for Barbas-she just stared into Snape's lusting eyes. Snape pulled her even closer to him as his face began to slowly inch closer to her own. Medea didn't know what to do, her body wouldn't move, or even listen to her head-what did she really want? Why was he doing this to her, why couldn't she resist. His face was inches away from her own, her heart racing, finally she gave in-but why did she give in? Medea's icy blue eyes began to close and she heard the wizard smirk and then came a distant deep growl.

The spell his eyes placed upon her had been broken and Medea looked to the growl. "Barbas!" she yelled, no trouble pulling away from Snape and running to her stealthy panther companion. "Jeez where were you?" she asked lowering herself to hug the panther around the neck. From over her shoulder Barbas and Severus exchanged glares. "Wait, where did that man go?" Medea suddenly remembered and looked around, but he was nowhere in sight.

"I'm afraid he's long gone," came Headmaster Dumbledore's soft caring voice from his office door. Witnessing her disappointed expression he smiled and placed his frail hand softly upon her shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm sure the fates will bring you two together again someday, fate can be kind to those who are themselves," his smile put Medea at ease.

(Obviously I don't own anything from Harry Potter or Charmed. Reviews are nice make one very happy.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4**

"A premonition?"

"Yes, a vision of either the past or future, but from what you've already informed me it seems to have been the past," Dumbledore said making a cup of tea from a set that laid upon his desk and handed it to Professor Snape who took it without a word, not even sipping it. "Tea Medea?" he asked the woman who sat in front of his desk in a rather comfortable high backed golden chair. "To calm down?" Medea smiled roughly.

"I suppose so, well yes, yes please," her eyes trailed to Severus who stood next to Dumbledore behind his desk; his eyes averted from Medea, his expression cold. Dumbledore smiled as he took out his wand from his robes, tapped it upon the tea kettle and a small pop was heard; the kettle rose into the air and began to pour itself; Medea quirked a brow. "Isn't that personal gain?" but just as she said this she blinked, her eyebrows wrinkled-where did that come from? She had never said anything like that before, something so relevant yet random. The two wizards behind the desk found each other's gaze and the Headmaster gave a sly smile returning his attention back to Medea. Her tea cup was full, the kettle sat back down on the desk by itself and he took her cup and offered it to her; she took it with gratitude and sipped it, tilting the cup from underneath with her hand. The witch's facial muscles relaxed as she licked her lips. "Green tea-cold; my favorite, how did you-"

"Did you by chance hear the man's name in your premonition?" Dumbledore said bluntly. Medea took the hint and lowered her cup hand to her lap, the other reached out to her side to find Barbas' head and rubbed it; he purred.

"No, for some reason it went silent where I should have heard it, but in my vision I, as a child, asked if 'daddy would be proud' I don't know what I was talking about, but that guy-he knew my parents. I can't even remember my own parents," she scratched behind the panther's ear. "I need to talk to him again,"

"Didn't he say he didn't know you?" Snape said coldly looking down at his steaming tea.

"Yes but my vision-"

"Was obviously false, improper, deceitful," finally he sipped his hot beverage.

"Can that happen? Is it really possible?" Medea asked, sadness in her voice, all she wanted was answers-not mind games.

"To tamper with one's mind, to alter ones memories, to create a false reality-oh yes it's all possible. However, your premonitions are not so easily altered, but it is for you to decide on your own what you believe, what does your heart tell you?" Dumbledore said resting back in his chair comfortably.

"I…" Medea started; to be honest she wasn't too sure. To hear memories can be altered, tampered with-what is real? Just then Barbas placed his mighty head in his master's lap. He soothed her, his loyal nature helped convince her own feelings of what was right and real. "I'm going to trust in my own emotions, besides how can memories be altered if I don't have any," she smirked thinking it was amusing to her.

"Ah but my dear child they are still there, they exist," Dumbledore said wisely pointing his finger to his own temple. Medea smiled softly, almost sadly.

"I'll trust my own visions, that is if I am able to get another one,"

"Are you saying this was your first premonition since losing your memory?" Snape snapped finally looking to Medea who was now confused.

"It was, why? Should I have had more?" Snape cleared his throat and sipped his tea, silence returned to him. "What do you both know that I don't since you both seem to know me and know more about me than I myself do," this she said with a slight attitude; she didn't like being oblivious and in the dark, in fact she hated it. The witch saw the two wizards again exchange looks which didn't put her at ease, if anything it made her even more upset; she felt they were speaking telepathically which she believed now was possible. Were they perhaps laughing at this girl with no memory? Maybe it was funny to them, certainly not in the least bit to Medea herself.

"It's just odd that your power of premonition just now presents itself, after all a long time ago Medea, it was your very _first_ power," he said smiling softly and winked at the witch. Even though Medea could tell he was trying to cheer her up, she felt worse; her head lowered and stared at her own reflection from her tea cup.

"How much more do you both know about me?" sadly asking, her stomach turning almost anxious and scared of their answers.

"We were friends Medea…" Dumbledore's words pierced her leaping heart; she believed those caring blue eyes. Her head rose proudly as she turned her attention to Severus Snape, who expressionless, looked into the voided space in front of him; his eyes seemed to be soulless.

"I did say both," Severus sipped his tea one last time and placed the empty cup upon the Headmaster's desk.

"Thank you for the tea Albus, delicious as always. Excuse me," he bowed at the waist in respect and started for the door, passing a disappointed Medea.

"Just a moment Severus," Snape stopped before the door in defeat. "We have yet to discuss Miss Medea's living arrangements," he added looking to her again smiling.

"Living arrangement? But you said I couldn't attend this school," Dumbledore stroked his silver beard with a single finger.

"I did say that, that much is true; however I didn't say anything about you having to leave. After all Medea do you have anywhere else to go?" he stopped for a moment, his eyes seemed to twinkle so naturally from his smile. Medea was silent, no words escaping her lips, it was indeed true-she had nowhere to go, nowhere and nothing to return to. Never did she stay in one place for too long, but here at this school people knew her, and even said she was a student in the past; so they say. This castle, these people are the very first lead to her past in fifteen years, how in the world could she turn away now? Finally Medea smirked in defeat and Dumbledore spoke once again. "Very well my dear, you will stay at Hogwarts until you yourself should feel the need to leave. This school is now your home for the time being so please treat it as such; however I wouldn't advise returning to the Forbidden Forest," Medea chuckled.

"No, I learned my lesson. Professor Dumbledore-"

"Albus is fine my dear,"

"Albus, what about Barbas?" she rubbed his head. "Can he stay as well, you have my word that he won't hurt anyone," the Headmaster leaned back in his big chair and ran a finger down his silver beard again.

"Students and teachers alike are allowed a cat, rat, toad, or an owl on these grounds. Last I checked Barbas the panther, is in fact technically a cat. So naturally there is no problem that I can see," Dumbledore again winked to Medea and she responded with a laugh of gratitude. "Severus…" he called to the wizard who still had his back to the other two.

"Yes Headmaster?"

"If I'm not mistaken there is an empty chamber down in the dungeons, am I correct?" Snape's eyes closed and he smirked.

"Indeed there is," he said coldly.

"Don't worry my dear, it's not how it sounds," Dumbledore assured Medea witnessing her shocked expression to the words 'chamber' and 'dungeons'. "Then it's settled, Medea, Severus here will escort you down to the dungeons to your chamber where you will live, comfortably I hope, while you remain here. Everything you find you shall require will already be within your chamber. Please make yourself at home Miss Medea," his eyes sparkled and with delight as Medea stood.

"Thank you for your kindness Albus, I do hope to find all my answers here at this school," she placed a hand over her heart and bowed at the waist in respect.

"One day at the time, nothing too fast. Take it slow Medea, do not force anything-take my word for it," again she bowed.

"Thank you,"

"Assuming you're both finished with sentiments, Miss Turner, follow me please to your chamber," he said with a twitch in his cheek as he began to leave the office. Medea turned to follow with Barbas next to her as Dumbledore had one last thing to say.

"Medea, would you mind if I borrow Barbas for a moment, I have some newly imported dragon jerky and I would very much like to see how it fairs with cats," Medea blinked in confusion.

"Oh, yes, sure," she said with difficulty.

"Don't worry my dear I'll send him right down after we're done, he'll follow your scent. Panthers are very wise and are dedicated to their masters; he'll find his way back to you-"

"Let's go Miss Turner," Snape said shrewdly walking out of the office annoyed.

"Oh right, wait up," Medea called running after him.

Headmaster Dumbledore stood from his seat and walked over to his window, looking up at the full moon sighing. "You're very cruel Dumbledore, purposely putting her room right across from his," came Barbas' voice, he had transformed back into a man. Dumbledore chuckled.

"I don't know what you're talking about Barbas," the demon moved his gray hair from his face and smirked.

"Right of course not. So get to it, what do you want Albus?" he asked exploring the many magical objects on a nearby cabinet.

"Very blunt aren't you, is that a demons nature?"

"You're getting off subject wizard," The Headmaster laughed as he placed his hands together behind his back.

"Very well, Phoebe and Cole…they wanted her to find out and learn everything again on her own, to find her way with her own will power. Am I correct in this assumption?" Barbas placed a finger to his pursed lips.

"Hmmm, yes and no,"

"How do you mean?" Dumbledore turned to face him as Barbas too turned to him.

"It was part of the pact they both made, a contract," twinkled blue eyes met cold black golden ones; both serious as can be.

"With whom?" Barbas smirked as his sharp canines came over his lip.

"The Angel of Death…"

**..::: :::..**

"I can't believe how big this castle is, it must be spread over miles. I have a feeling I'll get lost fairly easy," Medea said with a small chuckle. Medea and Professor Snape had made it down into the corridors of the dungeons; Medea trying hard to remember her way around for she wouldn't want an escort all the time-she'd feel like too much of a burden to others.

"Only if you're an incompetent fool," Snape said rudely.

"Hmph, you're so kind," she told him factiously. The dungeon corridors were dark, only bracket torches lit the way every ten feet. It was dark, but not unbearable, nothing her eyes couldn't adjust to. Walking the stone path way both were silent, Medea didn't want to give Professor Snape reasons to snap at her so she just followed him quietly; only random water dripping off the ceiling onto the stone floor could be heard. Without even realizing it Medea ended up a few steps in front of the Potions teachers; she turned back to face him. "Is something wrong Professor?"

"Of course not. Ah-" Snape suddenly tripped over two uneven stones, falling forward losing his balance. Medea let out a soft gasp, quickly running to him, catching him in her arms before he hit the stone pavement. The witch supported him as he regained his footing, one arm under his own, her other arm around his waist.

"'Oy, are you ok?" suddenly she gasped,

**~Her vision black and white; another premonition. Hooded figures, black hooded figures, a dozen or so stood behind a single cloaked one with a raised wand. Standing before the main robed figure was Snape, his breathing unsteady and a bead of sweat falling from his brow.**

**"Did you know Severus? Did you know?!" the voice from beneath the hood was male, deep, cold and sinister; Snape remained calm.**

**"Of course not my Lord, had I known I would have informed you straight away,"**

**"Liar!" the man waved his pale arm with force, his wand slashing Snape's face causing his head to turn sharply; Snape did not cry out at all. Snape breathed, turning his head back to the sinister being, blood trickled down his cheek from the slash mark.~**

It was over; Medea again breathed heavily and without knowing, held Snape tighter to support herself. "What did you see?" he calmly asked looking down to the shaking woman.

"Uh-" but Medea didn't know what to say, or rather how to say it. Her vision felt dark and cold-those figures, they had to be evil, but why was Snape there? Even if Medea told him he'd probably make some rude comment, but then again he did get hurt. "Nothing, just something that's already happened," she lied; but had it? This might not even have been a vision of the future, she sobered on that thought.

"Miss Turner…" he said in a near whisper. She looked up to him, the corridor was dark they were feet from the nearest lit torch, but she could still see his thin pale face; his black eyes down upon her own icy blue.

"Yes?"

"If you haven't lost your ability to stand then please let me go at once," his eyes closed in aggravation as Medea gasped and released him quickly turning her back to him.

"S-sorry wasn't paying attention," she admitted, her cheeks flushed with red heat.

"Obviously, let's move on shall we," Snape turned down a corridor and the flames of the torches were now bright emerald and the corridor stones black. Medea wanted to speak out in 'awe' but refrained, not wanting to hear Snape's snide remarks. Turning one more corner finally two chamber doors came into view, green flaming torches outside each door. "Your chamber is on the left, I'll leave you for the night," Medea walked to her door, hesitant as she placed a hand upon it-no vision; she sighed with relief.

"Thank you Professor Snape," she turned to look at the door feet behind her; the corridor was wide. "What's through there?" Snape's eyes trailed to it and his lip curled with annoyance.

"Through there is my office, and from there my own bed chamber. I would ask you to not disturb me, I enjoy my own privacy," he informed her, though Medea sensed something-was he lying?

"Wouldn't even think of it, trust me," Snape stood in his place not even moving towards his own chamber.

"Miss Turner-" but she interrupted.

"Please call me Medea, Miss Turner sounds too formal," her icy blue eyes smiled.

"Miss Turner, should you require anything, anything at all," getting over the annoyance of him not using her own name, Medea smiled eagerly-was he trying to be nice, offering her help? Snape let out an evil untrusting smirk. "_Hesitate_ to ask," Medea's eye twitched as she rolled them.

"Thanks for your _continuing_ support Snape," she felt annoyed, was he naturally this rude? "Good night Professor," she said trying to be polite as she could as she finally entered her own chamber.

Left in the darkened corridor alone Snape's black eyes saddened and his facial muscles relaxing as he stared at the door the raven haired witch entered. His black hues lowered to the matching stone floor. "Medea…I couldn't see you," hurt, he entered his own chamber.

Leaning against the dark chamber door Medea felt so insulted that she didn't notice the beauty of the dungeon room until finally she took in a deep breath. "Di-did they already know my taste?" the theme of the room consisted of her favorite color combination-black and red. In the middle of the room against the wall stood what looked like an extremely comfortable king sized four poster bed with blood red curtains; black sheets and bed spread lined with crimson patterns. Next to her bed was a black night table and beside that was a door which Medea could see lead to a bathroom. The furniture shined black from the dresser to the open curtains lining the window held apart by red sashes. Her room was huge, the atmosphere comfortable; her icy blue hues fell upon a black fireplace, red candles sat atop the mantle, and inside the flames of the fire burned a gorgeous bright violet purple. In front of the fireplace rested what she could tell was a very cushioned black arm chair.

Finally over the shock of the rooms beauty she approached the arm chair from behind and placed a hand upon its back and rubbed it softly-it was leather. "This whole room feels just too familiar," she said in almost a whisper. Was this her chamber at one point in the past? It was a thought she considered, but quickly smirked it away. "As if I'd get a straight answer out of anyone anyway huh Barbas?" but there was silence as she looked down at the voided space at her side. "Oh right," she remarked remembering where her panther was. "Well, I think a shower sounds divine right about now," stretching her arms up in the air she made her way into the bathroom. "Guess I shouldn't be surprised this is beautiful too, damn," she cursed in amazement upon entering the bathroom. Its floor was black marble; the bathtub(which was the size of a large Jacuzzi)was sparkling with silver marble. The shower head was in the shape of a silver spiraling serpent; noticing this feature she gave a soft shudder, she didn't like snakes, none whatsoever. Averting her gaze from the serpent she noticed the sink area was also black marble with an elegant mirror above it lined with black and emerald orbed lights.

Once finished with her observation of the bathroom she turned on the water, which spewed from the serpents opened mouth, adjusted the temperature to her liking, disrobed and stepped in; closing the crimson shower curtain behind her. Upon examination of her body she was still very surprised of how quickly her wounds healed and disappeared. "This magic really is something," she then fell silent as she continued her comforting shower. A good half hour passed when she finally stepped out, dried, and wrapped a black towel around her torso, returning to the room. "There you are," she happily said looking upon her mighty panther that lay now upon her bed. Medea reached down and scratched behind his ear; he purred loudly twitching his tail with delight. "Was that dragon meat good buddy?" she let out a giggle then proceeded over to her dresser, opened it, and just as the Headmaster informed her that necessities would be provided, there were clothes inside it; but she didn't see any witch robes that would help her blend in. She took out a black silk pajama top and bottom, as well as a black thong, removed her towel and went on to dress for bed. With no bra she buttoned her top but left a couple buttons undone at the top revealing the tops of her large well rounded breasts; her long black hair fell down to her lower back.

Now comfortable, a yawn escaped her large mouth. "Guess I should retire, exploring the castle tomorrow sounds like a challenge, I think I should be well rested," just as Medea climbed into her king sized bed the lights around her room automatically dimmed. It seems she kept getting surprised every minute she stayed at this castle, she wasn't used to so much magic.

Even though she was below the castle in the dungeons, she still had a window that revealed the beautiful dark school grounds as well as a wonderful starry night sky. Medea laid down, the bed was even more comfortable then she imagined, she pulled the black comforter up to her chest and seemed to melt into the soft cushions. Placing the back of her hand upon her forehead she sighed looking up at the ceiling which she just now noticed had several dozen floating crimson candles that didn't seem to give off any heat, just light. Medea blinked weakly with a yawn. "I wish they would..." she yawned again, her eyes closed completely as she began to drift off. ...go out," as a dreamless sleep claimed her the candles and fireplace extinguished; Barbas slept at her side.

(Obviously I don't own anything from Harry Potter or Charmed. Reviews are nice make one very happy.)


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5**

The female witch awoke not from a dream or any definite noise, but rather from the blinding rays of the rising sun across her flawless face. With a growl Medea was only able to open one of her icy blue hues to the window feet from the side of her bed. Blinking a couple times she let out a faint moan. "Those curtains were opened last night when I went to bed," she said weakly noticing the black curtains were drawn completely shut, but still the sun was able to pass through the smallest of openings and shine freely within her room. As Medea rolled the other way in bed she groaned with annoyance. "I thought I was in a dungeon, it should stay dark," her arm extended next to her as she found soft black fur and cuddled it; Barbas was lying next to her sleeping just as a human would. Medea stroked his fur slowly and softly listening to him purr loudly. With all her might she tried to return to her sound slumber, but sleep eluded her. "Guess I should get up, who knows how long exploring this castle will take, besides I might get lost and won't know how to get back to the room," she giggled to herself as she sat up in bed and stretched her arms high above her head moaning in pleasure. Lowering her arms she looked around the room as if clarifying what had transpired the previous night was real, still slightly doubting her hopeful desires for it was still surreal to her. However, indeed it was all real, everything still there, she was still in this room within the dungeon, this castle...was her chance.

Her eyes trailed to the black armchair before the fireplace and her body froze. "What is this?" she calmly asked in a near whisper moving off her bed to the chair. There, draped neatly upon the chair was a witch's robe, beautiful, elegant with three colors-emerald, amethysts, and gold with a hood to finish it off. Upon the breast of the robe lay a piece of rolled parchment which she quickly unrolled to read that it was addressed to Medea herself.

_Miss Turner,_

_ Due to the most unfortunate of circumstances of which I will be teaching my Potion classes for the latter part of the day you will just have to explore the castle on your own. I implore you to change into these new robes, lest you want to continue parading around like a simple muggle (person with no magical abilities). Please refrain from bothering me. _

_~Professor Snape_

A thick vein appeared upon her left temple as she rolled up the piece of parchment. "'Unfortunate circumstances'? I'm sure, he just didn't want to be stuck as my escort," she let out a growl as she threw it aside. "Parading he says, what does he know?" she said irritably. Suddenly Medea realized she was getting angry, something she didn't like to do at all. Medea straightened her posture, closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, as if meditating. A couple breathes and she was done and returned her gaze to her new witches robes. Elegant was the best word to describe them, they seemed to give off a natural shine; she could tell they were made of pure silk. Medea reached out to touch the glistening fabric, but just as the tips of her fingers brushed the silken robes she gasped

**~Medea herself was walking the corridors of the school of Hogwarts with an attentive smile, clearly she knew where she was going; also she was wearing the very same robes that now lay upon her armchair. Several students, as well as teachers, past Medea in the halls, all waving and smiling to her. Some were saying, "Good morning Medea-Sensei," others would say, "Hello Medea-Sensei," to each one Medea would bow slightly at the waist, smile, and returned the pleasantry.~**

Quick and short it was over, getting used to her visions the more she had them Medea was able to take two deep breaths to recover. Fully she touched her robes and scoped them up into her arms. "These were mine, they were always mine," that vision was the past, she knew it in her gut; she was now officially grateful she choose to stay at this school. Medea hugged her robes as if they were another person; she was comforted by a simple article of clothing. Shortly after Medea changed into her witches' robes, a pair of black heels she found waiting for her in her walk in closet, pulled half of her waist long thick black hair up into a butterfly clamp and proceeded to look at herself in the standing mirror that stood to the left of her fireplace. Seeing her reflection the witch let out a soft sigh, as if it was relief; she left comfortable, at peace with herself just from these robes she knew had once worn around this very same castle.

With another meditated breath she looked to the bed where her panther was still deep in slumber. Medea smiled as she made her way to the door, she didn't bother to wake him for she thought he'd rather enjoy his peaceful sleep, quietly she opened her chamber and made her exit. Once in the hall her icy blue eyes trailed to the door right across from her own. "Severus..." she mumbled under her breathe slowly approaching it though not quite sure why her legs acted on their own. Involuntary a hand out stretched for the silver door handle, she wanted in there-but why, what did she want behind that door? It was then the sound of hurried footsteps echoing through the castle broke her daze. "I guess classes are starting," she shrugged turning to walk down the corridor forgetting the Potion Master's chamber. As she guessed right she was flung into the flood of Hogwarts students making their way to morning classes.

Medea did well to remember the different emblems on the students robes making a mental note to ask about the four later. Some students wished her a good morning, but because they thought they knew her, but out of respect thinking she was probably a teacher, while other-the ones with the snake emblems-just gave her crude looks and proceeded with what she guessed as snide remarks to their fellow friends. By the times all the students were in their respective classrooms Medea made it up to the center of the school from the dungeons. Alone now in the corridors she was regretting not waking Barbas, she didn't like being alone, but brushed her feelings away and went on with her exploration. Medea spent most of the day well into the evening exploring the castle from top to bottom, from the highest towers to the lowest dungeons, engraving every single inch into her brain so she would not forget. Up and down stairs, many many stairs she went, some staircases actually changed direction on their own, and some had missing steps. All the occupants in the school portraits moved and would wave at the witch. Medea was simply overwhelmed by the beauty and magic of the castle...of the school.

Once the evening came upon her Medea walked out onto the castle grounds which was just as beautiful as the inside. The raven haired witch made her way near the school's lake, which she was surprised to see that within it dwelled a giant squid, finding a comfortable shaded area beneath a tree Medea sat down. For a while she was still observing the movements of the giant squid, the scurrying of students to get to their classes, as well as the birds flying in different aerial patterns in the sky. "Something doesn't feel right about all of this," Medea sighed with agitation. She was happy, excited, anxious to be here, then why, why did she feel empty as if something-besides her memory-was missing. Letting out another heavy sigh Medea straightened her posture, crossed her legs, made fists with her hands and joined her knuckles together in her lap. Breathing again she closed her eyes-meditating.

How long she stayed this way she didn't know, nor did she care, she was trying to be at peace, meditating upon everything waning her mind to become empty as well as open; it was as if she was lost to the world around her. Since she started her journey with Barbas, meditating was second nature to her she did it quite often upon their travels sometimes for hours; Medea had made the conclusion years ago someone had taught her not only meditation but martial arts as well. Hand to hand combat came naturally to her as well, in this department she was gifted, heavily gifted.

"Excuse me Miss, are you asleep?" came a boy's shaken voice. Only one of Medea's eyelids rose as she looked to the boy. He was tall, slightly plump in the face and nose with short brown hair. With a smile Medea closed her eye.

"No my dear I'm not sleeping, why I think sleeping in this position would be rather uncomfortable wouldn't you say?" though she didn't see it the boy shrugged.

"I suppose so, I was going to tell you dinner was about to start. I've never seen you before I was just assuming you might be a new teacher. You might not know when yet to eat," the boy spoke softly, not much confidence showing through his words and Medea sensed this and smiled.

"Well you're half correct, I am new to this school that much is fact. However I am not a teacher, but I also did not know it was almost dinner. I guess a certain _someone _neglected to share such details," she sneered thinking of Professor Snape.

"Yeah I know what that's like, would you mind if I joined you?" Medea's eyes now opened fully as she turned her head to look at the boy.

"Aren't you going to go inside the hall and eat?" she saw the boy lower his head looking away.

"Oh yeah well I'm not all that hungry, besides I have a lot of homework and-"

"What is your name son?" taken a back from her sudden question he stammered.

"N-Neville miss, Neville Longbottom,"

"Well Neville you may join me on only one condition," the side of her lip curled and she could tell from Neville's stiffness she was intimidating him.

"Yes?" he asked not knowing what to expect as he looked to the woman before him; brown eyes met blue and blue smiled finally.

"Please don't lie to me Neville, it doesn't do anyone any good to lie, one must be honest with others as one should be to themselves. Nothing can ever be truly gained from a lie, as one cannot build trust through lies," Medea could easily see all the muscles in Neville's body relax as he smiled lazily.

"You remind me of Professor Dumbledore with those words," he informed her with a slight laugh which Medea returned.

"Recently from just meeting Albus I've gathered he is a very wise and noble wizard, so I'll take the compliment with gratitude. Please sit down Neville," he did so next to her and she continued speaking. "Now would you mind telling me the real reason you're not going to dinner?" Neville rubbed the back of his head uneasily.

"Well I'm not the brightest student, rather clumsy and forgetful. All of which are easy to um-make fun of and well," Neville blushed averting his gaze from the older woman; Medea could tell he was having trouble confiding in her; she raised a brow.

"You mean you've been bullied Neville?" still looking away he nodded, his face flushed. Medea sighed. "If there's one thing I hate more then-" she stopped suddenly, she had said this very same thing before, in her past, but had no clue what she hated; she couldn't finish the first thought. Sighing, Medea dropped the thought and continued with the boy at hand. "Well I despise bullying, it's childish and there is simply no need. Who is it that's bothering you Neville?" Neville shrugged and with a sigh he looked out toward the lake.

"Oh basically all of Slytherin House, but mostly all lead by Draco Malfoy and his lot,"

"Slytherin House? Do they belong to the groups with the snake emblems?"

"That's the one. What gave them away? All their nasty negative attitudes?" both laughed slightly.

"Yes basically," still laughing and looking like he was feeling better Neville reached into his bag and pulled out a book entitled 'Advanced Potion Making', quill, and parchment.

"You don't mind if I try and get some homework done while we talk do you? I wasn't lying that I had a lot," Medea laughed.

"No not at all Neville, education is important. Can you tell me about these houses, since I'm fairly new I really don't know much about anything," she said politely.

"Certainly. Well there are four different House of Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. If you want more historical background you'll have to ask my friend Hermione Granger, she is really bright when it comes to this stuff, well anything really. Anyway all the students are sorted in our first year and we remain in that house until we graduate; our house is like our family while we're here; well suppose to be anyway. I don't think many want to be around me, I'm ruddy embarrassing," it was obvious to Medea this boy had no self esteem whatsoever.

"Come now Neville that isn't true at all, we haven't been talking ten minutes and I find you rather delightful. Which house do you belong to anyway?" Neville's face was rather red as he scribbled on the parchment.

"Gryffindor-for the brave of heart, but I don't think it's right, there isn't anything special about this one," he said copying down text from his book; Medea smiled and placed a hand out to ruffle his brown hair.

"Don't be down on yourself Neville, everyone has their own uniqueness, something that makes them special and different, even if you don't know it yet," Neville blushed from her action but was happy nonetheless.

"Well I am really good at Herbology, a class about plants and such things like that," Medea could tell Neville was beaming brightly as he told her this.

"See there you go, just have more confidence in yourself Neville, you are your own person and I can tell you have a kind heart. Now as for this Draco Malfoy, want me to show you something that could come in handy if he comes near you?" Neville quickly perked up with interest, a smile finally showing from his plump face.

"Yeah!" he triumphantly shouted withdrawing his wand from his school robes.

"Wands aren't necessary for this Neville, hold out your arm please," as she demanded he replaced his wand and fully extended his left arm; a little anxious and hesitant. "Don't worry it won't hurt I promise," with this reassurance Neville held his head high, waiting...

Medea held up both of her hands, clapped them together in front of her, took a deep breath and then with the quickest and most fluid of movement jabbed Neville's arm in three different places ending at his shoulder. It was over as quick as she started, Neville barely had time to blink. Then suddenly Neville's entire left arm went limp, there was no feeling at all in it, he couldn't lift nor use it; his hand included. "Woah! Wh-what did you do? With just your hands?! That's wicked!" Neville beamed attempting to move his lifeless arm. Medea smirked slightly holding up two fingers to her lips and kissed them feeling proud of herself.

"It's what I call Chi Blocking, magical energy that runs throughout your body, and the jabs I did blocked the chi paths from your shoulder all the way down to your hand; it takes skill to get it right, but helpful and affective when you do," she told him smiling. Neville was still in awe, but then gained a sickly look upon his face.

"Wait, my arm won't stay like this forever will it?" Medea gave a chuckle.

"No of course not, easily fixed. In fact the means of opening the chi paths are the exact same as closing them," and once again before he finished blinking Medea jabbed him in the exact same spots and his arm was mobile.

"That was totally wicked!" Neville exclaimed waving his now mobile arm. "Can you teach me how to do it exactly like that? I mean if you can stand an almost impossible case like me," Medea clicked her tongue as she waved a finger in the air.

"If I teach you this technique Neville you have to swear you won't get down on yourself, hold your head high with confidence and smiling never hurts either," Neville nodded several times; he seemed rather thankful to the woman showing him affection that he clearly wasn't used to. For the next half hour Medea showed him the exact points of the arm and shoulder that he would need to puncture, telling him he'd need to memorize them which he didn't seem too thrilled about since earlier he flat out told Medea he was forgetful; but she replied subtly smiling with. "Three chi points aren't hard to remember at all, after all the body contains 361 chi points," Neville gave her a horrified look but then quickly turned into admiration.

"And you have all of them memorized?" after seeing her nod only caused him to try much harder. Within another ten minutes he was able to numb his hand, nothing more. "Well I'll get the hang of it eventually," again Medea ruffled his hair.

"That's the spirit Neville," Medea jabbed his wrist so he could move his hand again.

"I wish you really were an actual teacher, I'd love to learn this stuff," Neville said with admiration causing Medea to blink in surprise.

"Really?"

"Well yeah, and I know I wouldn't be the only one who would want to learn either, especially with the times as bad as they are," Medea raised a brow.

"What do you-?"

"Longbottom!" came a cold but collected voice Medea was already all too familiar with. "I would very much like to know why you weren't at dinner?" he asked with a sneer as Neville was cleaning and packing up his supplies clearly frightened of the Potions Master.

"I was-I mean I-"

"It's alright Professor, Neville was having some trouble with his potions homework so I offered him my services. Isn't that right Neville?" Neville stood up onto his feet nodding; and after she gave him the lecture to not lie-how lovely irony was.

"Oh? And just what do you know about the art of potion making?" he asked with slight humor. Medea smirked finally turning her head to him, but it wasn't only Snape she saw but also Barbas at his side. Her eyes trailed up to look him into his eyes, but they froze, her heart raced, panic pulsed through her veins; her shrunken pupils fixated upon a slash mark on Snape's cheek and she immediately stood in concern but did not speak-her premonition had come to pass. As if Snape noticed her reaction to the cut he turned his cheek away from her and sneered. "I asked you a question Miss Turner," Medea blinked as her heart raced slowed down as if her mind was brought back.

"Oh yes well I know loads about potions," she bluffed knowing Snape didn't believe her either, but then something strange happened. Medea's heart became light, very humble, as if something warm and pure passed through her, however just before her lips curled into a pleasant smile from the heavenly feeling she was suddenly filled with heartache; pain. "But Alara was much better..." she didn't know why she said this nor did she know who this 'Alara' was, even though she said the name herself. While Medea clearly seemed to be lost in her own confused thoughts Snape's black eyes found the panthers gold without either head moving. It was as if they were speaking without dialogue, no one actually spoke one word until Neville finally broke the tension; scaring Medea slightly almost forgetting he was there. "I-is that a p-panther?" he asked sounding frightened stepping back; Medea let out a muffled giggle.

"Oh Neville didn't I tell you to have more confidence," she motioned for her companion to come to her side; he did so and she rubbed the top of his head. "He is mine, come on Neville, pet him," Neville looked to her as if he thought she was mental. "The brave of heart, am I correct?" Neville nodded and took a big gulp as he outstretched his hand for the panther's mighty head. His hand shook immensely but finally touched down upon the furry skull. Barbas' tail twitched as he rubbed into the Gryffindor's hand who laughed in triumph.

"I did it! I actually did it!" he said proudly stroking the panther; Medea ruffled his hair again and as she did so she saw Professor Snape look away from the three of them.

"I told you all you had to do was find your confidence and bravery-trust doesn't hurt either. Now don't lose it and improve upon it, but I do think you should get back up to the castle, the suns going down," she informed him noticing the setting sun at the horizon.

"Right," he said taking, with much difficulty, his attention away from the panther and placed his bag over his shoulder. "Thank you for earlier Miss Turner, I'll work hard on what you showed me," he beamed punching the air.

"Please Medea is fine, even though I'm much older then you I don't care for formalities, from anyone," she said darting her eyes to Snape who had taken an irritated breathe. "Come and find me anytime alright Neville," she told him with a wink as she extended her hand. "I'm happy I was able to meet you," Neville smiled and took her hand speaking, what he said though Medea could not hear; she gasped.

**~She was standing up in front of a room full of students in what looked like a Japanese style dojyo; they were Hogwarts students but none the present Medea recognized. Medea could tell she was speaking loudly, however there was no audio from her vision. She then proceeded to demonstrate a martial arts move for the class to mirror. Medea then heard the class in unison speak up. "Yes Medea-Sensei!"~**

Gasping back into reality, her hand shaking in Neville's, but she quickly got a hold of herself. "Sorry, static shock," Neville hardly seemed to buy it, but bid her farewell and turned to walk up to the castle. Medea felt Snape approach her side though she heard no movement from him at all; he spoke calmly in a near whisper.

"What did you see?"

"Years ago, over fifteen years ago..." she turned to face him with pleading eyes. "I was a teacher here-wasn't I?"

(Obviously I don't own anything from Harry Potter or Charmed. Reviews are nice make one very happy.)


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6**

"You're delusional," Professor Snape said bitterly as he started to walk back toward the castle; Medea quickly followed at his heels offended.

"So are you telling me my premonition was, how did you put it, 'false, improper, deceitful', am I correct in that?" without slowing down his pace Snape coldly replied.

"Congratulations you remember something," Medea was infuriated, her nostrils flared, fire seemed to pulse through her body.

"For someone who doesn't have memory of her past I make it my personal goal to never forget anything nowadays. I don't want to ever forget again," she spoke as calmly and collected as she could with how angry she was. For a moment Snape suddenly stopped, looked over his shoulder for only a moment when he then continued on. "Will you tell me nothing?!" she snapped without meaning to. Not expecting him to Snape snapped in retort.

"So what if you were a teacher in the past? What difference does that make now? Without a memory what good would you be? How could you teach something you don't remember? Useless!" Medea's lips trembled, her face going very pale, her eyes wide; she had to bite her lower lip as he started walking away again.

"Who was under the cloak?" again Snape stopped suddenly digging his feet into the ground.

"What?"

"Last night, you were with hooded cloaked figures weren't you? That's how you got that cut right?" she asked pointing to the healing cut upon his cheek. For the slightest of moments Medea saw shock upon his face; she knew she wasn't mistaken in seeing the emotion upon it. However before she could call him out on it he quickly sneered.

"Maybe you should learn to close that false mind of yours, you're weak," how he could talk so calmly she didn't know; she was not able to-not with him.

"I'm not weak, I'm-"

"That's right, who are you?!" with one last twitch of his cheek he turned to completely leave her there alone; Barbas was still by the tree. Medea stood rooted to the spot, her body frozen, there was pain near her heart but she didn't know why; she clasped a hand over it. "I'm..." she didn't know how to finish, for a reason unknown to her a single tear trickled down her cheek.

**..::: :::..**

Closing the door to his chamber Severus Snape leaned lazily against it, his head lowered, his curtain of black hair falling on either side of his face. "How could I have said such things to her?" he didn't mean any of what he said and regretted it all; every word. He wasn't mad at Medea herself, but hurt-hurt she didn't remember him; him of all people. His heart ached, it raced whenever he saw her, hurting that she didn't remember he got angry without meaning to. How long could he stand it, and it's only been two days? Walking by her in the halls, knowing she only slept a few feet away-he smirked at the irony Dumbledore forced upon him-how many more conversations could he have with her until he snapped? Until he wanted to take her into his arms, embrace her, kiss her, love her-he couldn't touch her even though she was again with him; how long. Would he ever be able to-able to do anything? What if he could never again touch her, never again speak words of love to her. He shook his head at the thought much too painful to bare or even think about; no, no-he refused to accept that thought. A long time ago he swore to never give up on them and he would keep that promise even if she didn't remember the promise they made. "Medea..." a tear droplet sprinkled down upon the chamber stone floor.

**..::: :::..**

Without knowing how or why, Medea found herself back under the tree by the lake; Barbas outstretched by her side. For how long she stared blankly out at the black lake she didn't know, but the sun had fully set. She hadn't uttered a single word since Professor Snape left her, and honestly she had nothing to say, nothing she knew to say. The witch didn't even decide to meditate which she knew wasn't the best decision. "Very unwise," came a calm voice from behind her which caused Medea to jump slightly being caught off guard. Looking behind her with caution she looked up at a smiling Headmaster. "May I join you?" smiling Medea nodded and with that Dumbledore sat down.

"Good evening Headmaster Dumbledore," she said bowing her head to him.

"Didn't I say Albus was fine my dear?" Medea gave an uneasy laugh and nodded.

"What do you mean 'unwise' Albus? Did I do something wrong already?" she began to think about what she had done during the day. She had explored the castle, spoken to a wonderful boy, taught him-her face cringed. Did she teach the boy something wrong? Hadn't she only taught him to defend himself against a bully? Or was it that she got into a fight with a member of the staff? Suddenly she heard Dumbledore chuckle.

"You think too hard my dear, even to this day. No, what I meant was it's unwise to be outside the castle after dark in these dangerous times," Medea's dark eyebrows furrowed; Neville earlier nearly said the same thing. 'With times as they are' she remembered word for word. Medea brought one leg up to her body and hugged her knee.

"I don't suppose you'd elaborate on these dangers would you?" at this Barbas raised his head and the Headmaster placed a hand upon it and rubbed his furry head smiling.

"Oh yes as a matter of fact I think I will," suddenly Barbas stood up on all fours, licked his master's hand and started for the entrance to the castle.

"He's fine," before Barbas ever wondered off on his own in the past over their travels he'd always lick her hand first as if letting her know he'd be back; he never actually left her side for long. "You were saying Albus?"

"Oh yes, yes let me tell you the story of the Darkest Wizard, the Darkest being to our world..."

**..::: :::..**

"Who is it?" Professor Snape snapped when someone knocked upon his office door; from the other side he heard a chuckle.

"Your worst fear," with an eye roll Snape picked his wand up from off the desk and waved it and the door flew open allowing Barbas the Demon of Fear to step through the threshold.

"Where's Medea?" he sneered closing the door with his wand replacing it back on his desk.

"Right where you left her, only now with Dumbledore, actually he is in the process of telling her about the 'Darkest being in your world' well that's how he put it," Barbas informed walking in front of the desk where the Potion's Master sat.

"It's her world too," for a few moments their eyes locked, but Snape went on. "Do you think it's wise for her to know?" Barbas shrugged crossing his arms over his chest.

"If Dumbledore thinks so I won't argue for now, besides its better she knows who her enemy is, now that they know she has surfaced. Right Snape?" his eyes stayed on Snape as his lip curled with amusement.

"Yes, Greyback was quick to deliver that piece of information, must have been given a good reward from the Dark Lord," after this was said Barbas smirked. "What's so funny?" Barbas wiggled his fingers on his folded arms.

"Nothing, he would have just made an excellent Bounty Hunter for the Underworld, but _my_ Lord never cared for scum like that; can't say I blame him, Lower Level demons were a handful at times- much too power hungry," he sighed with what sounded to Snape like nostalgia. "Even for being a demon of the Underworld it's still too dark in here," with that said he held up his right hand and above it formed a fireball which he threw into the fireplace which was ignited instantly. "Better," upon lighting the room more then what the candle on his desk illuminated, more of the office could be seen. Average office, desk, chairs, bookshelves, however not only lined with books, but also jars filled with many different kinds of potion ingredients.

"What do you want Barbas? I know you didn't just come here to carry on mindless chatter," Barbas puckered his lips as he walked over resting his elbow on the dark mantle; leaning.

"Now Snape who says that isn't true? Maybe I just wanted to have a heart to heart conversation with the Master of Potions?" he said calmly, but with much sarcasm.

"You're a demon, it's not in your nature; demons I've found are rather greedy," Snape said leaning back in his chair eyeing the demon.

"So cold Severus, I often wonder what made Medea fall for you," Barbas said as Snape gave a sly smirk.

"Who fell for who first Barbas?" Barbas caught the wizard's black eyes and returned his sly smile with his own; a feline type of smirk.

"Who fell for whom indeed wizard?" Snape's features tensed as he raised a single black eyebrow; he felt uneasy at this comment-what did the demon know that he didn't? After moments of wondering Barbas finally held his hands up in defeat sighing. "Alright you caught me, I do want something from you and I expect an answer from you Snape," Snape took in a breath awaiting the demon's question, raising his head slightly. "Tell me, where is the Book of Shadows?" once the question was out Snape let out a smirk standing from his chair as he walked over to his window looking out at the level grounds; his black eyes falling upon the place where he knew Medea and Dumbledore sat talking by the lake though he could not see them at all.

"Why do you need to know? Demons can't touch the book," Barbas placed a finger to his lips as he walked up next to Snape looking out at the same spot he was.

"Correction, Evil cannot touch the book, few, very few, demons have ever laid a hand upon the Book of Shadows; but it can be done,"

"Are you trying to tell me you are not evil Barbas, that you have no evil intentions? Because I just don't believe that at all," Snape exclaimed trying his hardest to see Medea through the darkness.

"Perhaps you've over looked the loyalty I had to her parents, the love I have for Medea-"

"Don't," Snape suddenly snapped his voice icy cold.

"Oh? Do you not believe demons are capable of love? Love in demons is also rare, but the fact of the matter is it's possible. Take Medea's own father for example-" Snape cut him off again.

"You know what I mean Barbas," the demons eyes trailed to the wizards' away expression and sneered.

"Fine, now I'll ask you once more. Where is the Book of Shadows?" peering through the dark grounds Snape calmly spoke.

"You don't need to know demon,"

"I'm not asking for myself Snape," sneered Barbas growing slightly impatient.

"I know perfectly well why you're asking-" but Barbas quickly interrupted.

"It's her birth right!" calmly Snape went on ignoring his sudden outburst.

"-but as I understand it, Medea needs to find it herself correct? Albus told me, he was vague, but nonetheless I know that much at least. I may not approve, but that's the reality I must face. Until Medea wishes to find it, she won't come across it-nor will anyone else for that matter," he told the demon.

"So then...it's safe?"

"Of course it's safe, don't you trust me?"

"You know I've never trusted you,"

"How cruel," Snape said in a near whisper squinting his eyes slightly, but then relaxed them just as quickly realizing what he was doing when the demon smirked.

"Would you like to know? Dumbledore what word would the craft of your kind call it, 'transfigured' a twig into a red rose and gave it to Medea, feel better?" Barbas informed Snape which resulted in a rough glare finally turning to Barbas.

"Now let me ask you a question Barbas, when will you show yourself to Medea, your true form," the Demon of Fear turned toward the fireplace eyeing the dancing flames.

"I was ordered to reveal myself once she came into her demonic powers. 'Guide her witch half as her Familiar, her demon half as the Demon of Fear'-those were my orders," he informed without the slightest bit of his normal sarcasm; Snape raised a brow.

"But she can shimmer?" his gaze still upon the fire as if he could control it Barbas continued.

"Teleportation is just that-teleport. Neither good nor bad. Any magical being can teleport, nothing demonic about it, just magic. Until Medea fully discovers her demonic powers I shall remain a panther," it was as if he said this with no emotion at all, then his eyes flashed to Snape. "And what about you? When will _you_ reveal _your_ true self?" For minutes the two seemed to stare at the other, black eyes focused on golden slits; the only sound filling the room was that of the crackling fire. "Well if that's it, I'll take my leave," he started for the door, opening it, and as he stepped out he said. "Oh and Severus, try not to be too cold to Medea," with that he closed the door and left leaving Snape to smirk as his gaze returned to the window to try and watch Medea; but it just couldn't see her.

"His? Don't make me laugh," he sneered coldly then remembering that Barbas told him the Headmaster gave her a red rose. "Hmph, she prefers pink,"

**..::: :::..**

"Wow, this Voldemort guy sounds pretty bad," Medea sounded amazed after hearing the story of the Dark Lord Voldemort. "And you say he is alive correct?" she asked fiddling with the rose he gave to her; or made rather.

"Oh yes quite, but nothing to fear," he said with a proud voice no hint of fear whatsoever.

"Now that I think about it, I really don't think I have any fears," she said with a shrug thinking slightly. Dumbledore let out a soft chuckle.

"I think Barbas would disagree," Medea blinked as she tilted her head to the side.

"What? OH! Yeah, yeah I guess that is true isn't it," at that moment Barbas the panther was returning from the castle and sat down next to Medea. "I guess you're right, losing Barbas would be a huge fear of mine," she exclaimed rubbing the panther's back. Dumbledore eyed the panther's golden eyes and winked at him he had a completely different meaning then what Medea thought. "Wait!" out of the blue Medea shouted in panic. "Was that Voldemort beneath the cloak in my vision, with Professor Snape?!" Dumbledore raised a brow not understanding her. "Oh yeah sorry I guess telling you about my premonition would help wouldn't it?" Dumbledore nodded with a smile as Medea went on to tell him about the vision she had the night before. "And I noticed he had the same cut today, so it had to happen last night, what is it about?" the Headmaster held up a hand to silence the younger woman.

"Please calm down Miss Turner, I will tell you this once and only once please don't forget it. I trust Severus Snape more than anyone in the world; please don't think little of him. Despite what evil you may see around him, I trust him. I implore you to do the same," his voice Medea couldn't help but trusting, he spoke with such determination. A strange feeling suddenly arouse from within Medea thinking about Snape and her vision-Concern? Worry? Though she didn't understand her sudden hearts concern she decided to ignore it for at least the time being.

"I'll reserve my judgment for now, there is something I want to ask you Headmaster, will you be honest with me?" looking at the witch from behind his half moon spectacles he gave a polite nod and Medea continued. "You said I graduated from this school, I want to know, did I come back as a teacher?" his blue eyes widened in both shock and amusement, but nonetheless smiled.

"Did you remember, or did you have a premonition?"

"A premonition, however," she started as she tossed the red rose into the air and with a jolt of a single hand froze it before it descended. "It feels natural to think this, like I'm trying to remember without knowing, I feel like I remember bits and pieces," she informed him unfreezing the rose catching it within her hand. As if Dumbledore didn't need to even consider the answer he went right on with speech.

"Yes Medea you were a teacher, and might I add your students loved you even though you only taught for one year," he spoke without hesitation, seemingly comfortable telling Medea this information. Upon hearing it was true Medea smiled, but what warmed her heart most was hearing the students like her, or as Dumbledore put it-love her.

"May I ask what the subject was that I taught the students here?" she was hoping his answer would be again point blank, unfortunately she was wrong.

"Let's make a deal Medea, if you can name the class on your own before the week comes to an end I will reinstate the subject and allow you to proceed to teach from here on," Medea's icy blue eyes widened in disbelief; did she hear him correctly? Surely she did. Was he being serious? She couldn't convince herself this elder wizard would lie to her, or lie in general for that matter. "I assure you my dear that I am not lying, I'm much too old to play games with a woman with no memory," he slightly laughed as Medea felt a little better.

"I will agree to the condition, but why by the end of the week?" she said realizing it was Monday now.

"By Friday I should correct myself," Dumbledore corrected as Medea's eye twitched; even shorter amount of time-lovely. "The reason for this is that it's the first week of new term, schedule and class changes can only be done within the first week of the new term," Medea gave a look of understanding as she made an 'oh' with her mouth.

"Well that does make since, alright Albus you're on, we'll see what happens," she said with excitement smelling the red rose. Dumbledore clapped his hands together once.

"Excellent, excellent, well I do think it's time we return to the castle, as I've said it's not wise to be out," he began to stand up but stopped when Medea suddenly spoke.

"I have one last thing to ask Albus," instead of looking directly at the Headmaster, her gaze returned to the even darker lake in the darkness of the night; her speech was soft and fluid.

"Go on,"

"Who is Alara?" though she didn't see it, Dumbledore gave a look of sadness and pity as he shook his head looking to Barbas who had suddenly raised his head and shook it only once in warning.

"I'm sorry, now that I'm afraid is not my place to tell you, not my place at all. Did you have a premonition about her?" Medea shook her head lowering it just a bit.

"No, I just said her name out of the blue; I don't know why I said it. I was talking about Potions with Professor Snape and suddenly said that 'Alara was better' at them," she informed wondering who this Alara was, why she knew as well as said her name. Thinking of this other woman brought much sadness to Medea that she didn't understand; horrible sadness as if her heart was breaking. The Headmaster suddenly placed an old wrinkled hand upon Medea's back and rubbed it softly.

"Do not dwell, it will come in due time," he said wisely as Medea looked to him and smiled with a nod of agreement as the sadness within her had lifted at his caring touch. Suddenly from out of the silence between them a soft rumble was heard resulting with Medea blushing and Dumbledore laughing. "I see that you are hungry my dear, have you even eaten today?" actually Medea had to think about it for a couple of moments.

"Actually Albus, to be honest now that I think about it, I haven't eaten since I got here, I guess I was distracted being happy I was somewhere I knew, well used to know anyway," the Headmaster's eyes widened as he clicked his tongue.

"You haven't eaten in two days? Merlin's beard Severus would have a heart attack if I told him," he chuckled to himself as Medea raised a brow.

"Why?"

"Never mind, come," finally Dumbledore stood up, not easily being so old, but managed and Medea followed suit. "Would you allow me to escort you my lady? We'll have our own little feast in my office," he suggested with a smile offering her his arm. A soft laugh escaped her lips as she wrapped her own arm around it.

"Certainly," with that the three of them returned to the castle.

(Obviously I don't own anything from Harry Potter or Charmed. Reviews are nice make one very happy.)


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7**

It was finally the first time since Medea was welcomed to the school that she entered the Great Hall, as well as eating her first meal within its walls. The witch was amazing at the high ceiling that seemed to be enchanted to correspond with the weather outside; the floating candle, and the four house tables; Medea was actually very happy seeing all the students whether they knew her or not. "Miss Turner, I would advise you to stop your wondering eye and eat, unless you want to starve well then by all means," Professor Snape said coldly noticing she was staring around the hall. Before Medea could open her mouth to retort Minerva McGonagall over took her speech; she had found herself between them earlier when she sat down to breakfast.

"Pretty _nice_ way to go about it," she bitterly said with sarcasm then taking a sip of her goblet full of orange juice. Medea jolted her head in her direction, began to open her mouth, but again was drowned out.

"I don't recall asking for your advice Minerva, what could someone so old offer in the current situation anyway?" Medea's head snapped to Snape quickly about to yell at him for calling McGonagall old when she spoke interrupting Medea's rescue.

"Oh I'm sure this old woman could give you some pointers, though I'm afraid it wouldn't suit your cruel emotionless style," again Medea couldn't get a word in so she just gave in, her eyes falling upon her golden plate filled with grits and fried egg mixed together. After Snape finished chewing a piece of toast he continued speaking to McGonagall.

"Has it ever occurred to you that it might be a lost cause and I don't wish to chase it?" whatever they were talking about around Medea she could tell he didn't care about it for he spoke so casually. McGonagall let out a smirk as she lowered her fork from her mouth, chewing, and then speaking.

"The game has barely started Severus, are you giving up already?" Snape's black eyes scanned the sea of students that were enjoying their breakfast between friends and fellow house members.

"Perhaps Minerva..." his lip curled with loathing, his eyes seemed to almost gloss over as if staring into space. Seconds passed when his gaze returned hungrily to the elder woman. "Perhaps I don't think it's worth playing," McGonagall's emerald eyes met his black and seemed to laugh at him without actually doing so.

"Pathetic," was all she said, but it was all it took for Snape to growl, stand, and heavily stormed off to an unknown destination to both women. The raven haired woman started to stand to go after him, her body had just acted on impulse, worry plagued her face and she didn't understand why. Just before she could move a step further, a hand suddenly gripped her wrist firmly. "Don't bother, he'll only get deeper into his temper," Medea listened and sat back in her seat; McGonagall released her wrist and softly laughed. "I knew that'd set him off, so predictable," Medea tilted her head to the side.

"Did you upset him on purpose?"

"Yes and no. Though it is indeed fun making him angry, he deserved what I said," Medea took a sip from her own goblet that was already half empty with cranberry juice.

"How is hurting someone fun?" without meaning to she had snapped at the Transfiguration Professor.

"Oh come now, trust me he never stays upset for too long I assure you," she winked at the younger woman who puckered her large lips.

"Still though," Professor McGonagall placed her glasses higher on her nose and laughed.

"Well then, allow me to put it this way, when you attended Hogwarts so many years ago, you loved torturing Severus," food on her fork didn't even make it to her waiting opened mouth when Medea was suddenly taken aback; her head jerked McGonagall's direction.

"I-what-no that's not-" suddenly her stomach churned, she put her fork down and pushed her plate aside; she didn't dare eat more with the sudden guilt pulsing through her body. "That's probably why he hates me," a sigh escaped her large lips along with an eye roll. From the corner of her eye she could see Minerva shake her head.

"I assure you Miss Turner, Severus Snape does not hate you, trust in this old witch," Medea gave her a weak smile; it wasn't that she didn't trust the Professor, only what she was telling her. Professor Snape was just way too cold to her to not hate or even loath her, she knew he must. Professor McGonagall placed a hand softly on Medea's back. "Don't dwell on it, it'll only eat you up on the inside," still beating herself up Medea gave McGonagall a soft smile of reassurance as she spent the remainder of breakfast eating in silence.

Breakfast was coming to an end as the students and teachers alike where getting up to leave the hall to their first classes of the day. Joining the flood of students Medea left the Great Hall, started down a corridor wanting to do some training on the grounds. As she reached the front doors she heard a familiar voice. "Medea! Hey Miss Medea!" she turned happily, forgetting her internal agony, to see Neville Longbottom accompanied by a couple of his friends.

"Neville, Good Morning. I trust you've been well? Any trouble?" she said politely extending her hand to ruffle his hair, but quickly retracted her hand not wanting to embarrass the young boy in front of his friends from her mother actions; Neville happily shrugged.

"Same I guess, I brought a few friends who wanted to meet you," Medea raised her eyebrows in shock.

"To meet me?" she repeated.

"Yeah this is Seamus Finnigan," gesturing to a boy on his left that actually resembled Neville a bit, but gave off much more confidence. "Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger," a red haired freckled boy bowed his head to her as well as a long brown bushy haired girl.

"Oh yes Hermione Granger, the one you complimented on being so smart, correct Neville?" Hermione's head darted Neville's direction, both their faces were flushed. "Nothing to be embarrassed about, knowledge is a fine attribute, as well as having pride in another," Neville relaxed, his face returning to normal; beaming at Medea. "Now please introduce me to your last friend Neville, he looks familiar," she said looking to the boy with jet black hair, emerald eyes behind round glasses, and to Medea, a peculiar lightning bolt shaped scar upon his forehead. Searching his emerald orbs she became very angry for some reason, but suppressed it well. "Have we met before my boy?" she asked him directly trying to smile.

"No I don't believe so," he answered looking to the side uncomfortable with how Medea looked to be searching his soul; his gaze averted.

"Surely you know who he is though Miss Medea," Neville spoke up with enthusiasm; Medea shook her head. "It's Harry Potter of course! The Boy who Lived!" it was clear Neville was trying to get through to Medea but she just didn't know. Neville opened his mouth to speak, but Harry quickly spoke up first.

"Neville its ok really, honestly it's very nice for a change hearing someone doesn't actually know who I am," he said modestly, but at the same time truthfully. Though Medea was very curious she didn't ask further into this boy's identity respecting his wishes. Medea smiled brightly bowing her head to them all.

"Wonderful to meet you all, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Miss Medea where is Barbas? Isn't he always with you? My friends didn't believe me when I told them a tamed panther was walking around the school," Neville said with confidence, but at the same time disappointed not seeing the feline with his master; Medea sighed.

"Why is trust so hard to come by honestly?" she said irritably; she students exchanged guilty expressions. "You should have more faith in those you call your friends," Neville blushed turning his head away from them.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron yelled jumping back looking at his side; all but Neville and Medea gasped. Barbas was standing at Ron's side and had attempted to muzzle his hand when he had jumped.

"Neville was right!" Seamus said overwhelmed. Barbas walked over to Neville to nuzzle his hand and he bravely obliged; Medea smiled proudly.

"Isn't that dangerous? I mean he is still a wild animal," Hermione said with a flicker of fear in her voice.

"Nonsense. One must show love and loyalty to any beast and they shall return it; along with understanding. There is nothing dangerous about Barbas my dear," she exclaimed with wisdom.

"Remind you of Hagrid much?" Harry whispered to the others.

"Sorry?"

"Oh nothing at all. Is-is he really safe?" Harry asked seemingly interested. Medea opened her mouth to speak, but it was Neville who got in the first words.

"Of course he is, I'm touching him aren't I?" he was crouching down, level with the panther rubbing his chest. The other students seemed to suddenly find their courage as they all approached the beast and rubbed him; upon hearing the big cat purr they all smiled and seemed really impressed. Medea sighed shaking her head.

"Neville I thought you said they wanted to meet me, it seems Barbas is grabbing all the attention," she laughed slightly for she was honestly messing with him, but nonetheless Neville's face went pale with guilt.

"No Miss Medea we-" but Hermione interrupted standing straight looking straight at the elder woman.

"Is it true? What you can do to the human body? Neville told us about magical energy within the body-is it true?" though her question was a serious one Medea smiled softly as she nodded.

"Of course its true Miss Granger, I would never turn someone into a liar. Why the disbelief?" Seamus spoke now.

"We've just never heard of something like that-" Hermione interjected again.

"And I've never read about such things in any books," Medea smirked folding her arms over her large chest.

"Just because something isn't written down in books, or on paper, doesn't determine the authenticity of anything. Chi Blocking is very real,"

"Then show us," Ron stated bravely. Medea's icy blue eyes trailed to Neville with a smile on her face; she licked her teeth from behind her lips returning her gaze to the kids and spoke.

"I showed Neville how to do a bit of this technique, once he masters it, come back to me and he will be the one to show you how it's done. I have faith that he can show you all himself; wouldn't be that impressive if I show you myself to be honest," Medea said as she winked at Neville; she was happy to give Neville the spotlight he so truly deserved. She wanted him to impress his friends and get more attention; positive attention.

Though the friends looked slightly disappointed they smiled to Medea, bowed in respect, bid humble farewells and departed for the homeroom classes; Medea could have sworn she saw Hermione give her an approving smirk and nod just before she turned-maybe she understood what Medea was up to. Neville had remained behind standing up from the panther smiling and blushing. He couldn't look at Medea, but spoke staggering his dialogue. "Th-thank y-you Miss Me-Medea," it seemed to the woman that he too understood her true intentions and was very appreciative.

"I do believe in you Neville, never forget that, but you must help me out by believing in yourself as well," her smile was warm and humble. Neville nodded with confidence and fisted the air.

"I won't let you down!" Medea laughed as she also fisted the air.

"Fighting!" finally she reached out and ruffled his brown hair smiling. "Get to class Neville," he did as she politely commanded and once he was out of sight she turned back to the front doors; out of the corner of her eye she saw the trim of a black cloak turn a corner, once her head turned that direction she saw nothing. Heavily sighing she left the castle.

Over the next few days Medea spent most of the days outside on the grounds, training on her martial arts or meditating-sometimes alone or with Barbas. She was most content under a shady willow tree by the lake, the shadows and calm water soothed her as she meditated on which class it was she was suppose to remember she taught so many years ago; sadly nothing ever came to her. The whole while she meditated during the evenings she nearly always felt as though someone's eye was watching her, but she did her best to ignore the feeling. It wasn't until Wednesday evening when she finally had company. "Miss Medea! Miss Medea I did it! I can do it!" Neville screamed happily running towards her surrounded by his friends, the same friends Medea met the other day. From her place beneath the willow tree the woman stood with a big smile across her flawless face.

"Can you really? You can stun the whole arm and hand?" she questioned placing a hand on her hip. Neville swallowed and spoke with excitement in his words.

"Yeah the whole lot!" immediately Medea rolled up her emerald sleeve from her robe and extended her long toned arm.

"Alright, let's see then Neville," she said proudly as Neville went pale.

"You mean do it on you?" he said with panic; Medea giggled.

"Of course my dear, it's the same as doing it on yourself. Don't be nervous, I'll be fine, I have faith in you," she winked at the young boy and motioned to her arm. "Go on Neville," Neville found his lips were suddenly dry and licked them as he swallowed again, then taking in a relaxing breath holding up his hands, pointing his long fingers together and jabbed Medea twice in the arm and once in the shoulder. Immediately Medea's arm fell limp at her side, unable to move it as well as her hand. His friends looked at him with amazement, almost not believing what they had just seen.

"Neville that was wicked!" Ron shouted.

"Amazing Neville!" expressed Hermione.

"Never doubted you for a second," Seamus said patting him on the back.

"Impressive Neville really," Harry said amazed. "You can do anything if you concentrate just like in the D.A last year," though Medea didn't know what the D.A was she kept quiet for a few moments, allowing his friends to compliment him; the smile that lit his face simply overwhelmed the young witch sending a warm feeling through her body and soothed her heart.

"I get it..." she said in a very low happy whisper.

"Sorry, didn't catch that," Hermione said raising a brow, but Medea shook her head.

"It's nothing, very well done Neville, though your movements were slow, I could have easily have read them to stop you," she informed him wisely, but the others were hanging off her every word as if learning from the raven haired witch. "Nothing to be upset about I assure you, practice makes perfect after all. Now can you put my arm back to normal please?" Neville nodded with hesitation.

"I can try," Medea help up her other hand as if to silence the boy.

"Do not try, do it," with that said Neville nodded with boiling confidence and determination. He took another deep breath and jabbed her chi points; her arm returning back to normal. Medea moved her arm around in satisfaction. "Excellent Neville, well done," she complimented extending a hand to ruffle his hair, but again retracted not wanting to ruin his glory with embarrassment.

"Miss Medea can you show us how to do that as well?" Seamus asked sounding awe-struck.

"Yeah it would be nice to learn how to take down a certain group of dimwits," Ron groaned looking towards a group of passing Slytherin. Medea had a comment to make, but knew it could wait for a more appropriate time.

"I'll teach you all with no problem, however you'd have to sign up for my class," she beamed happily. Neville's jaw dropped in surprise.

"No way! You're now a teacher Miss Medea? Which class so we can sign up before it's too late to add it into our schedules?" he quickly said sounding very anxious; Medea laughed.

"Is it that easy to add me into your schedule?" she asked raising a brow.

"Actually yes if you will be teaching sixth years, we already have free periods, I wouldn't mind giving up one. I get bored anyway," Harry told her shrugging, but spoke with honesty.

"Which class is it Miss Medea?" Hermione asked. Medea smiled with a slight purr, straightening her body to its fullest and spoke with much pride.

"Chi Blocking and Spell Bending,"

**..::: :::..**

It wasn't until much later in the night when Medea was finally able to return to her chamber. For the past few hours the witch had been in the Headmaster's office discussing plans for her new teaching post that would start on the upcoming Monday. Dumbledore had been very please of her choice of class. However Medea did confess to the Professor that she didn't remember it at all, nor did she have a premonition; but rather felt humble and at peace with Neville and his friends upon learning filled Medea with much joy and happiness. She knew that passing on her knowledge to others was the right thing to do, what she was meant to do. To teach students of a younger generation, watch them grow-she knew it was right for her.

The Headmaster had in fact told her the class she chose was the very same she taught for only a year so very long ago. He also informed her that letters will be sent by owls to parents explaining details of the new class as well as an option of sign their child up for it. Dumbledore had then gone on to explain the situation of House point distribution as well as subtracting them; explaining any other information one would need for the start of a new class within the school of Hogwarts.

Walking the dark corridors down through the dungeons Medea was going over everything the Headmaster told her, along with the location of her new class room which she would examine during the following day. While walking on Medea sighed lazily as she stretched her arms above her head then returned them to her side feeling happy and relaxed as she turned the corner to follow the even darker corridor leading to her chamber. "So, I hear you've become a teacher, is that right?" came Professor Snape's cold and soft voice. Looking ahead Medea saw him standing tall in front of his door, arms folded behind his back neatly. Medea approached her own door, standing right in front of him; folding her own arms over her large breasted chest.

"That's right, why? Are you hoping that I'll fail miserably at it?" she asked with an attitude and a sneer in her throat. Medea could see his face clearly, his body faced her, but his eyes held a little to her right; did he see something beside her that she could not?

"Did I say anything of the sort?" he calmly asked, his lip twitching; Medea sighed lowering her head.

"What did I do?" Snape raised a black brow.

"What do you mean?"

"What do you seem to hate me?" there was much sadness in her voice, but she didn't understand why. Usually if someone disliked her she wouldn't care, she was happy with who she was. Why did this man influence her so, they just met-well since Medea couldn't remember him-she just met him. "Look whatever I did in the past to hurt you I'm sorry. I don't know what I-" but she was suddenly cut off from shock. Professor Snape had approached her close, very close causing Medea to back up against the door; trapped. He stretched his arm out placing it on the door by her head, he let out a smirk as he lowered his face close to hers, however Medea noticed his head was on the right side of her cheek rather than right before her own face; if it was on purpose she didn't know.

"Did I ever say that I hate you Miss Turner?" as he spoke his breath trailed her cheek resulting in a shiver crawling down her spine. Medea took a deep breath turning her head away from him so she wouldn't catch his gaze.

"It-it doesn't need to be said, it's obvious you do. Pl-please back away from me," her chest seemed to rise and fall quickly; her heart racing. Upon hearing her voice Snape turned his head to the side to smile at her and moved it now right in front of her correctly.

"Do you..." Snape started as he placed his thumb under Medea's chin tilting her head up to look at him. Her icy blue eyes locked upon his black, she searched them in that short time that felt like ages; his black hues were deep, almost bottomless, they seemed to be pleading-pleading for what? Surely not for Medea. A thin finger began to trace Medea's bottom lip, her cheeks turned bright red. "Do you really want me to move Miss Turner?"

Her head said yes, however her body and heart were telling her something completely different. The vessel she called her body wouldn't move, it was frozen by his soulless eyes; her heart seemed to beat faster, so much so that she was sure Snape could hear it. Why didn't she want to move, she could easily move him herself by using her powers, so why didn't she? Not realizing it was possible Snape lowered his face even closer to the witches; the tips of their noses touching. "Answer me Miss Turner," he whispered very softly as his lips brushed her own lightly as he whispered the words; his hot breath had escaped into her mouth; swallowing his breath seemed to melt Medea's insides. Her lips parted nearly trembling as she stared at his hungry lips.

"No..." she answered so softly not even aware if Snape himself heard it; however his following action told her otherwise. The arm he had held against the door suddenly with force wrapped itself around Medea's waist pulling her close against his body. Having retracted his head only inches when he did this he was returning it down to her own, his lips an inch from her own when he heard the closing of a door far off. Medea heard Snape growl but paid it no mind, she was trapped within his arms unable to get away. Just when she thought he would kiss her his head inclined and softly kissed her forehead; her eyes widened and face flushed. He released her and back away. "Good Luck with your class Miss Turner," she couldn't even look at him to tell whether or not he was smiling. Medea was still frozen, her head lowered staring wide eyed at the stone floor; her heart racing, she had to place a hand over it in hopes it would cease its rapid beating. She was finally able to incline her head to look at him, he was smiling though just barely; her lips parted to speak but another voice called out over her.

"Professor!" Snape and Medea both looked down the corridor to see a pale faced boy with sleeked back white blonde hair approaching them. Snape straightened his body turning to the boy.

"What are you doing out of the common room at this hour Draco?" he asked coldly sounding irritated.

"I need to talk to you. Who are you?" he snapped coldly reaching the two noticing Medea. As if forgetting everything that just transpired she smiled as best she could holding back a comment she would have loved to have made about the boy's rudeness. Again her lips parted for speech, but Snape answered for her.

"Never mind her Draco, please step into my office so that we can talk," Snape opened his chamber door and stepped aside allowing Draco to enter. The potions master smirked. "Good night Miss Turner," with that he stepped into his office closing the door behind him. Just a bit offended by Snape's lack of introduction about herself she in turn retired to her own room. The first place her eyes surveyed was her bed. Realizing it was empty her eyes trailed around the rest of the room.

"Where is that panther?" she asked aloud for she hadn't seen her companion since that time after breakfast. Knowing he'd turn up eventually she plopped down on her back upon her king sized four poster bed. Heavily sighing as she stared up at the candle lit ceiling recalling the events that had just taken place. Her head was filled with both bliss and utter confusion; she just didn't understand anything. How could Professor Snape say such mean things to her and then hold her...and kiss her? Upon this thought Medea's heart raced again-no he wouldn't do that. Surely he was messing with her, he was probably laughing at her from his office right now. Suddenly a mental image of his lips took over her thought process; involuntarily she placed two fingers to her own lips blushing. Would he actually have kissed her? At her jumbled swimming thoughts Medea groaned aloud. "Ugh! Just what in the world happened?" she laid the back of her hand on her forehead sighing. "Why did I tell him no?" she honestly couldn't understand why she answered no when he had asked her if she wanted him to release her. Did her heart actually want him to kiss her? Just what was he to her in the past? Were they really even anything? Groaning loudly her eyes closed, her thoughts suddenly melting away. Her breathing had stabled, unable to think anymore her head was becoming empty of all thoughts; but just before sleep claimed her she felt warm fur curl up at her side.

(Obviously I don't own anything from Harry Potter or Charmed. Reviews are nice make one very happy.

A/n: Yes the idea of Chi Blocking and Spell Bending came from Avatar but this isn't about to be an Avatar fic not at all. It just plays a part for my character and who she is/was; which will be explained later)


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch. 8**

"He said just down the path from greenhouse three," Medea recollected walking the grounds toward the Herbology greenhouses, looking for the classroom that would now belong to the witch. Passing the third greenhouse she came upon a stoned pathway that curved to what looked like an old run down Dojyo. The path leading to the dark decrepit doyjo was lined with many dead trees; dead was just the word for the sight, the sky even seemed to be darker in just this area. The ground, the trees, the Dojyo all looked dead. Taking a closer inspection of the building Medea saw what looked like a dried up pond. Medea took a deep breath sighing. "Well Dumbledore did say that it's been years since this place was used. I guess I have my work cut out for me if I'm going to have this place ready for class on Monday," she rubbed the back of her neck groaning. "Why couldn't I have figured this out sooner? Oh well, let's get started Medea," she told herself with enthusiasm stepping onto the stoned path.

As her black heel touched the pavement the pathway began to glow a bright angelic gold and seemed to spread, snaking its way up the path and the surrounding area; before her wide icy blue orbs everything sprang to life. The stoned path seemed to de-age and sparkle like new, the trees began to grow as if they had been reborn; pink flowers suddenly bloomed all over the tree and even fell over the stone path; cherry blossoms. From being dry and brown the grass suddenly seemed to be completely hydrated, shining a deep dark green. Even the Dojyo that was falling apart at the hinges was rebuilding itself completely. It was as if Medea had stepped back in time; everything had just been reborn, sparkling as if time had not passed over this spacious beautiful environment.

Walking now down the path Medea smirked. "Well that was easier than what I thought," she stopped abruptly before a sakura tree, turned to face it and approached it as if it was calling out to her. Medea outstretched an arm, her hand shaking about to touch the bark of the tree when her mind changed and she retracted her hand placing it instead on her beating heart. "What was that about? It was just like his door," she asked giving a shaky laugh remembering she had done the same thing with Professor Snape's door. For a moment or two she stared at the tree full of blooming flowers until finally turning back to walk on to the Dojyo.

As she reached its front steps she looked to her right side, and there was in fact as she predicted a pond, a beautiful koi pond with its very own little waterfall made of pebbles; to her left was a rather large bonzai tee. Smiling at its beauty she entered through the Dojyo's front sliding rice paper doors. The room she stepped into was very large, had wooden shining floors, and in rows on the floor was short black desks with a white pillow for the students to sit on. She walked up an aisle of desks making her way up to the front of the classroom. At the front was the same desk except longer and slightly taller, red and white pillows rested behind it for her herself to sit upon. Also at the front of the room was a black board to help in the teaching of her future students in the coming week. Taking a deep breath Medea stood at the head of the empty room, looking at the empty desks; happily smiling with anxiety she was very content choosing to teach; it was so right in her heart. "Does this Dojyo suffice Medea?" came a soft voice from the entrance of the room. There standing in the door way was Professor Dumbledore, smiling like always through his half moon spectacles. Returning his smile tenfold Medea replied.

"It's perfect, simply beautiful,"

"Excellent, would you like some tea Medea?" he offered baring his wand.

"I would love some, thank you Albus," with that said Medea and Dumbledore both walked out onto the porch. The Headmaster sat comfortably on the top step whereas Medea started to sit down on the hard wood when Dumbledore stopped her.

"Allow me to help you get comfortable," just then he conjured a dark purple pillow from thin air at Medea's feet.

"I gotta learn how to use a wand," she said with amazement as she sat down upon the fluffy pillow folding her knees under her. While Dumbledore conjured a tea pot and two cups again from thin air with his wand he spoke.

"You know Medea you do have a wand, your very own you know," he informed pouring tea into her cup then handing it to her whose expression held shock, but then sobered with a sigh lowering her head taking the cup with gratitude.

"I don't suppose you'd tell me where this-my-wand is would you?" she said with much doubt, not expecting him to tell her anything. After Dumbledore sipped and swallowed his own tea from his cup he licked his lips and spoke.

"Oh actually I would indeed, however it isn't I who knows of your wands whereabouts my dear," he said smiling a smile that Medea didn't trust as her breath seized for only a moment from anxiety.

"And exactly who _does_ know?" Dumbledore's azure hues trailed to Medea smiling as if he knew _she_ already knew the answer to this question; which she of course did.

"Professor Snape my dear," though she was right she didn't want to be. Medea's eyes closed for only a moment, meditating her irritation; holding back a few choice words she deemed unworthy to say in front of company but rather calmly but coldly all she could recite was 'figures'. At her remark the Headmaster laughed. "I take it you both have become more acquainted," Medea sipped her tea then placed it in her lap.

"He's lovely," she said as politely as she could. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, not even to herself that she was quickly disliking Professor Snape; it wasn't like her personality at all to dislike someone-why does he anger her so easily? She wanted to believe she was missing something, maybe she had to do something to earn his softer side-if it was even possible that he contains a softer side that is. As she processed the thought about the possibility of him being a kind person her mind jumped to his actions days before. His arm around her, his body and face so close to her own, his lips...not realizing it Medea placed the tips of her middle and ring fingers to her lips as she did that very same night. Unknown to Medea, Professor Dumbledore saw this and gave a smile of great satisfaction. "Albus..."

"Yes Medea?" he replied pouring himself another cup of tea. Snapping out of her daydreaming thoughts she turned her head to the Headmaster with a quizzical expression.

"Can Professor Snape see things that we can't, like invisible things?" she asked wondering about the instances where it looked as though Professor Snape seemed to be looking past her. Dumbledore looked ahead of them with a quirked brow, a hand running up and down his long silver beard slowly; a hand that Medea just noticed was burned, decayed. Worry boiled inside her regarding his hand but before she could express concern Dumbledore spoke.

"No I don't think he can," he gave a muffled laugh. "If he could I don't think Sybil would be at all impressed," Medea presented a fake laugh pretending she understood. "Why the odd thought Medea?" finally pulling her gaze from his decrepit hand, not only figuring it was rude to stare but also because she told herself if she was meant to know he'd tell her; she hoped. Just as Dumbledore looked ahead of them, Medea did the same; her icy blue eyes watching the cherry blossoms fall.

"The professor seems to always look past me, or next to me," she shrugged sipping from her cup. "Maybe he just can't stand looking at my face," she laughed slightly trying to act like it didn't actually faze her.

"Let me ask you this Medea, the instances in which you speak, was the area in which you both conversed dark?" the question was indeed odd, confusing to Medea, but nonetheless she tried to remember their surroundings at the time.

"Hm, actually yes, now that I think about it. We were both down in the dungeon corridors at the time. Not enough light down there if you ask me, but yes it was dark. But why does that matter?"

"Oh it matters a great deal my dear, you see Medea, Severus suffers from night blindness. Without light he is helpless in the dark, even with the miniscule amount of light from the torches in the dungeons he is nearly completely blind," he informed her the whole while smiling whereas Medea's eyes were wide, lowering them to the ground.

"That makes sense, and explains why he tripped behind me the night he took me down there, but if he is blind in the dark why does he stay down there? Wouldn't it be more logical for someone in his condition to stay where there is an abundance of light?" she found herself asking quickly her gaze returning to the Headmaster who was already smiling at her.

"Now Medea that is a question you should ask him yourself, but for now let's keep it to ourselves, I have a feeling Severus would be very cross with me if he found out I told _you _a weakness of his," he said winking at the younger woman who gave a single nod of understanding and laughed.

"_A_ weakness? So the tough Severus Snape has more than one weakness?" she said with a giggle, but the Headmaster answered her in a serious manner.

"Everyone has a weakness, even the strongest of us," the both of them smiled and Medea bowed her head in respect to his words. Silence then consumed them for only a few minutes and in that amount of quiet time they both watched the cherry blossoms dance elegantly with the wind, sipping tea quite content the both of them were. Just before Medea could get lost in a meditative state Dumbledore drew her attention back. "Are you finished with your tea Medea?" blinking she looked down at her empty cup; she didn't realize she had finished.

"Yes, it was delicious, thank you Albus," satisfied with her gratitude Dumbledore again waved his wand and the pots and cups disappeared. The Headmaster then stood on his feet, turning his waist from side to side stretching out his old back then looked around the area one last time.

"It is indeed beautiful,"

"Indeed it is, however Albus, cherry blossoms only bloom in certain seasons as well as areas, how are these in full bloom?" she asked observing the beautiful trees.

"Well my dear, _that_ is the beauty of magic isn't it?" he said smiling back to her, his blue eyes twinkling. "Well I should get back to the school; there are some things I must see to. I enjoyed your company very much, I thank you for being so kind to this old man," he said bowing at the waist smiling whereas Medea began to blush brightly with modesty.

"It's nothing really it's not. Oh um Albus, I was wondering if I could ask you something before you go," she started just as he was stepping away, but stopped turning back to her nodding for her to go on. "You told me that it's been years since the last teacher used this place; I was that teacher wasn't I?" she asked him seriously, almost pleading that he answered her truthfully. Blue eyes locked upon his proud smiling ones.

"Yes Medea-Sensei, you were the first and last to teach here,"

"For those of you who don't already know, my name is Medea, but since I will be your teacher, from hence forward you will all refer to me as Medea-Sensei; is this understood?" Medea said happily, but firmly as she stood at the front of the class; her very first class. The class had seemed to divide itself when they had arrived earlier; Slytherins occupied two rows on the left, the Gryffindor's on the right. House rivalry was obvious to Medea as the days had passed and this division of her class was no exception.

"Yes Medea-Sensei," the Gryffindor's said all together sounding enthusiastic whereas the Slytherins remained silent with crude expressions that amused Medea.

"I said is that understood?" she said much stricter, and much louder. Nearly all the Slytherins wrinkled their noses in protest but still answered.

"Yes Medea-Sensei," they all groaned barely audible but satisfied Medea nonetheless for now. Clearing her throat Medea softly clapped her hands together and began to slowly pace the front all the while looking at her new students; some of them she was happy to see signed up for her class-Neville and his friends.

"From my class you will be learning many skills, helpful skills in the world of magic, but also knowledge of the inner body and mind. Chi Blocking-Blocking the chi points in one's body-" but she was interrupted by Hermione Granger's raised hand. "Yes Miss Granger?"

"Chi Medea-Sensei?" she questioned and Medea answered smiling.

"Yes I nearly forgot no one has ever heard of such a thing. Anyway, there is magical energy that flows within everyone who possesses magic abilities-this energy is known as Chakra. Chakra controls not only our bodies, but our magic as well. Since chakra travels through one's body it must pass through gates, or Chi Points as they are also more commonly called," with that information said she gestured to the black board where there was drawn with white chalk the outline of the human body. "Now, the human body contains Three Hundred and Sixty-One chi points, which in time, each of you shall have memorized; but of course naturally we'll start slow; one body part at a time. Please try to pay attention," with her command given she began to draw small dots in blue chalk on the bodies left arm. "Now for half the class period I want you all to copy these points exactly as I've placed them on your own body diagram I've already presented upon your desks," in unison all the students looked down at the respective parchment she spoke of. As they all began to take out their quills to follow her instructions Neville's hand raised. "Yes Neville?"

"For _half _the period Medea-Sensei? What else are we doing?" he asked with enthusiasm sounding excited. Medea smiled and addressed not only Neville, but the whole class.

"After you've finished with your diagrams, each one of you will meditate for-" but she was rudely interrupted by Draco Malfoy.

"Meditation?! You're not serious? What type of-?"

"Please Mr. Malfoy if you have something to say you will raise your hand first before speaking. But, to answer your unnecessary outburst, yes Meditation. To succeed in my class you must be of one body and mind. Mediation can help you in more ways than one; for example-to keep a cool head. Instead of over reacting, lashing out, charging in head first-mediation will help you keep calm, to actually think before you act," out of the corner of her eye she clearly saw Hermione and Ron look at Harry almost shaking their heads smiling; she wasn't sure what it meant but let it pass. "Now, more on that later, take this time to copy the chi points shown and also attempt to memorize them as well," once done instructing, Medea retreated to her own desk to sit behind it. Medea assumed her own mediation position and closed her eyes while her students worked. Minutes later she overheard an aggravated voice she didn't need to open her eyes to place.

"This is ridiculous," Malfoy said under his breath whispering to his two friends Medea previously found out from Neville named Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.

"If you have a problem with my class Mr. Malfoy then I suggest you leave," though she never opened her eyes she could clearly make out their shocked expressions and hushed whispers. A slight snicker escaped the side of her lip. "Mediation also heightens the sense Mr. Malfoy, the closer in harmony your body and mind are the further your senses will take you. Now as I said, leave if you wish, if not get back to work and keep your comments to yourself," she demanded; with one last groan from Draco silence returned to her classroom.

After a while Medea stood from behind her desk and began to walk around the room overlooking her students work. "This one should be a little higher," she said to a few Slytherin. "Slightly lower," to a few Gryffindor's. "Very good Neville, just this one here should be a little more this way," she complimented the boy fixing only one chi point out of place. Medea moved to Hermione and smiled. "Excellent Miss Granger, all the points are perfect. Ten points to Gryffindor," she awarded leaving a blushing Hermione and returning to the front of the room. "Now if you would all please put your quills and papers away, we will start our meditation exercises," as she instructed her students put their supplies away and stared up at Medea; some with anxiety, some with disbelief. "I want each of you to get into a comfortable sitting position, anyone you wish," Medea herself settled down into her own; legs crossed, back straight and fists touching in her lap. Students watched her, some took the same position, others settled into their own different style. "Excellent, now please everyone close your eyes and just relax as much as you can," immediately she felt tension in her classroom. "Yes Mr. Potter?"

"What exactly are we suppose to be thinking about?" he asked in disbelief with his brow raised. Medea's eyes scanned the room smiling.

"There is nothing to think about, nothing to do. Empty your mind of all thought, all attachments," again she saw Hermione give Harry a look of brilliance; she didn't understand it but continued to teach her lesson. "Now please, everyone close your eyes and I want complete silence," the class did as they were told. "The waterfall outside in the pond, can you all hear it?" most of the class shook their heads; others said "barely". "Today's goal-I want you all to try and hear the waterfall loudly and clearly. Remember that meditation heightens your senses; do not concentrate, there is no concentration needed. Empty your mind, relax your body-let everything flow. If it should help you, take deep breaths, in through your nose, out through your mouth. Good Luck," meditating herself she could sense the confusion in the atmosphere, however she knew it was normal to be sensing doubt; especially from teenagers. After a few minutes she opened her eyes and observed her students. Some, like Neville, Hermione, and to her surprise Draco, seemed to be relaxed. Others like Harry, Ron, and most of the Slytherin House had their nose and foreheads wrinkled and eyes tight shut. Medea sighed though held a smile as she stood and proceeded to walk around the room again. "Straighten your back, chakra cannot flow easily if you are hunched over," she informed straightening a couple students posture. "Please relax your facial muscles, you're concentrating too hard, as I said meditation does not require concentration," again she went quiet, watching the wrinkled faces relax. Silence again took over for the remainder of the period; Medea could sense both relaxation and tension from the younglings. Finally toward the very end of the lesson she spoke. "Now, who can clearly hear the waterfall in the pond?" she asked with anticipation standing at the head of the class. Most students moaned in failure giving up their meditation stances; however one boy remained relaxed, eyes closed, hand in the air. "Only one?" she asked with a delightful smile. "One more than I expected on the first day to be perfectly honest. Very well Neville, tell me what do you hear," all heads turned to the boy who could clearly sense eyes on him for his face became flushed with crimson. The Gryffindor's looked surprised, but proud; whereas the Slytherin faces held jealousy and disgust. Seeing his bright red face Medea walked over and softly placed a hand upon his shoulder. "Don't be embarrassed, be proud. Now please, tell me what you hear," it seemed from her touch and word of confidence that Neville relaxed even more; he took a deep breath-his eyes never once opened.

"Very loud running water-"

"Obviously," Goyle said sarcastically which was followed by snickering. Medea's grip upon Neville's shoulder tightened controlling her anger with the young boy.

"Hold your tongue Mr. Goyle or it'll be detention, Neville please continue," the side of his lip curled with a smile as if telling her a silent thank you.

"It's faint, but I hear a frog and a buzzing locus," Medea gave his shoulder a proud pat.

"Very good Neville, very good. Ten points for Gryffindor, and another ten for the locus, it was actually further away," Neville finally opened his eyes, beaming from his successful actions. Looking down at him she winked and returned to the head of the class. "For homework I want-" but she was interrupted by none other than Malfoy. "Yes Draco?"

"Professor-"

"Sensei," she corrected.

"Right, Sensei, are we actually going to be learning anything that is actually useful?" all the Slytherins seemed to sneer in unison as if they all had been wanting to ask this question for some time.

"Shut up Malfoy, she told you to leave if you want to," Neville sneered at the blonde, Neville's friends looked at him with surprise, shocked he stood up to him like that. Before Malfoy could retort Medea took over trying to stop the bickering between them both.

"I want this perfectly understood. First and foremost, the purpose of my teachings is not for personal gain, or offensive means. I do not teach one to attack, but rather to defend. I will not teach you anything if it means hurting anyone in anger; but rather defensive strategies, turning your opponents powers against them; to even defend yourself without wands," upon her last statement Malfoy smirked.

"As if we'd ever be without our wands," he said baring his own black wand; the Slytherins roared with laughter from his snide comment. Taking advantage of their boasting Medea flicked her nose with her fingertip twice and his wand flew from his hand across the room. The laughter died instantly and horror rose in Malfoy's face. "How did you do that?" but she did not directly answer his question.

"Do you really feel so powerless without a wand?" she asked very strictly crossing her arms over her large breasts. "My goal as your teacher is to help you all break this fear, to remain strong and focused should your opponent take your wand. However, the defensive technique I speak of-Spell Bending-will wait until next semester, which brings me back to your homework," she then proceeded to tell them all to study the chi points and that their first exam would be next Monday.

The class gathered their things and filed from the Dojyo when the bell rang. Since it was her lunch break Medea herself existed her Dojyo, however she wouldn't be eating lunch, but rather she wanted to look for Barbas. He had been disappearing a lot lately and she was pretty hurt he wasn't at her side during her first lesson. "Just where does he keep sneaking off to, stubborn panther," she nearly cursed entering the castle about to turn a corner when she heard Malfoy's boasting mouth and stopped.

"Her class is just ridiculous," he said rolling his eyes. His two "friends" Crabbe and Goyle laughed as if they worshipped his every word.

"Yeah, and what's up with those short desks, they hurt my legs having to sit in that position," Crabbe complained, whereas Medea just rolled her eyes with disbelief but amusement as well as if saying 'suck it up'.

"I only took that class because mother said so. When she heard it was this 'Medea' she rushed to sign me up; seemed to like the idea of this dumb class. None of it makes sense to me," Medea stood frozen where she stood her heart pounding with anxiety; did his mother actually know her?

"Does your mum know Medea-Sensei Draco?" his bigger "bodyguard" Goyle asked. Malfoy smirked and clicked his tongue.

"That optimistic witch, I hardly think so. Someone like her would embarrass the name of Malfoy, she is just repulsive,"

"That's enough Malfoy, why don't you shut it. Are you that thick you don't understand her when she said you can leave if you want, or are you mummy's little boy who does everything she says?" came Neville's sarcastic but brave voice. Medea watched from around the corner keeping her distance for the time being; Neville approached the trio.

"How dare you?" Crabbe snarled advancing on him, but was stopped by Malfoy's outstretched arm.

"What's with the sudden mouth and confidence Longbottom? The Sensei put false hopes in your head that you could be good at anything?" him and his cronies all laughed but Neville bared his wand at the three of them; however his wand hand was shaking. "You think you can take me on?" Crabbe and Goyle began laughing as they looked at Neville's unsteady hand. After a few moments of silence, Neville took a deep breath and lowered his wand. "I knew you didn't have the guts," Malfoy sneered as Neville turned to walk away. "You think it's that easy to walk away from me Longbottom?" Malfoy called baring his wand suddenly shouted a spell aimed at Neville's back. Malfoy's look of triumph dissolved into horror and anger.

Before anyone could blink, Medea had run up between the two, captured the spell with her bare hand and redirected it with her entire arm to instead hit the wall to their right. She took a deep breath and lowered her arms then glared with disappointment at the shocked Slytherins. "Attacking an opponent who lowered their wand and turned their back, don't you think that's a bit low not to mention cowardess? How about ten points from Slytherin," saying all this she had walked up to Neville placing a hand softly upon his shoulder in defense. "If I see it again, it'll be detention. I can see you all could use a lot more meditation and it's clear you don't understand the point of my class. Mr. Malfoy, you and your friends, if you will all please be on your way," she ordered very sternly having lost her patience with the Slytherin. Medea began to direct Neville down the hall guiding him by the shoulder when Malfoy yelled.

"I won't be made a fool of _demon_!" Medea froze in her place, her stomach sank, her heart beating through her ears with terror from that single word. Highly off guard she turned just in time to see the spell Malfoy shot at her be deflected. Her shrunken pupils fell upon Professor Snape's back standing between herself and his student.

"Perhaps you should think twice about attacking a teacher Draco, very unwise," Snape said calmly, though Medea could hear the anger coming through his voice. Medea was still in complete shock and she just didn't know why, what about the word 'demon' affected her; demons aren't real-then again she didn't know such magic and werewolves existed either. "Miss Turner, I suggest you keep better tabs on your pet, I found him wandering the seventh floor," upon his harsh words her icy blue eyes trailed to his side and there was Barbas the panther.

"Oh I'm sorry, yes, thank you," she said faintly as the panther trotted to his master's side and nuzzled her hand with his fury head. Medea's eyes returned to Malfoy's angry ones who seemed to be sneering at her.

"Getting into trouble on your first day Miss Turner, I thought you were a mature adult, not a wild insolent child," Snape sneered walking to Malfoy's side standing tall and straight; from shock, anger took over her eyes.

"I don't recall seeking your opinion Professor," she snapped turning back to Neville wrapping her arm around his shoulder. "Perhaps you should keep an eye on your house students, it's clear they lack respect as well as discipline," she turned with Neville down the corridor. "Barbas come," ordering her partner and with that he trotted after them.

Back at the front entrance Malfoy turned angrily to his professor. "Why did you stop me? You protected her when you know very well the Dark Lord wants her dead!" Malfoy snapped in aggravation.

"Your stupidity shows as much as your arrogance, letting your temper get away with you. How childish, besides Miss Turner is completely out of your league Draco, you can't defeat her on your own," Snape sneered taking off in the direction of his dungeons.

"Why did you protect her?!" Malfoy yelled, but Snape ignored him continuing down the hall. Giving up Malfoy and his gang departed for lunch with an irritated sigh. Turning a corner and out of sight from everyone Snape's black eyes narrowed in sadness, his gaze lowering to the floor as he walked.

"Because I still love her..."

"Miss Medea is something wrong?" Neville asked his teacher finally after walking the corridor in silence for a few minutes; however Medea seemed to not hear him for she seemed to be in a kind of trance. "Sensei?"

"Hmm? Oh yes I'm fine Neville why do you ask?" she said popping out of the daze she was lost in from the confrontation with Snape and Malfoy.

"Well for one you're very quiet, two, you've kind of been digging your nails into my shoulder," he let out slightly wincing in pain. Medea looked down at the arm she placed about his shoulders and just as he said her nails were piercing into his robes.

"Ah, damn Neville, my apologies. I let my anger gain too much power over me; something I need to meditate on," with that said she retracted her arm returning it to her side. Neville shook his head as he adjusted his school bag higher upon his shoulder where her hand had been.

"It's fine, besides do you know really what gave it away?" Medea gave him a quizzical expression. "You weren't smiling Sensei, you haven't been here even a month, but I've noticed you're always smiling. It's weird when you don't have a smile Miss Medea," from such kind and wise words from one his age, Medea blushed brightly, her eyes slightly wide but quickly sobered.

"You're very kind Neville, very kind," she told him as her lips formed into a warm smile; Neville seemed to smile in satisfaction seeing her own. Medea placed her hands into her robes and went on. "You know Neville, I'm very proud of you, not only did you defend my honor, but you also chose to walk away instead of fighting. You gained control of your emotions and made the right, as well as smart, decision to lower your wand. I'm glad one of my students understands my teachings," she proudly said holding her head high smiling; Neville blushed from her praise, but was happy.

"Thank you Medea Sensei, I didn't think my teacher would want me fighting, besides, I've never liked fighting. I just don't think Malfoy is done with me," they both came to a halt at the entrance of the Great Hall. Medea turned to face him with look of seriousness, but also baring a smile.

"Neville listen to me, no one deserves to be bullied, and I know you have what it takes to handle your own. You happen to be my best student, from only one day I can tell that. I'm extremely proud and have complete faith in your abilities, you just need to realize your own potential yourself," as she had always done she ruffled his hair as he blushed. With her hand still upon his head she continued. "Neville, I want you to know, should you ever need me, just call and I'll come straight to you. As of this moment Neville Longbottom, you are officially my charge,"


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch. 9**

"Come on Harry, just ask her, you promised us you would," Hermione begged one of her best friends as the three congregated outside Medea's dojyo one morning after class.

"I know Hermione, but I-I've changed my mind," Harry told her avoiding her gaze completely. Hermione furrowed her brow, opened her mouth to speak, but Ron placed his hand upon her shoulder shaking his head.

"Just leave him Hermione, nagging won't change his mind," Ron's disappointed eyes met Harry's. "Though you did promise you'd ask her mate,"

"Ask who what? I do hope you three aren't planning anything reckless, it's only been a month since term started," came Medea's cheerful kidding voice stepping out from the entrance of her dojyo carrying a glass mug of tea. In unison the three friends said 'No!' rather quickly leaving Medea to raise an eyebrow in suspicion. "Alright then, well in that case I would proceed to the Great Hall you three, I trust I don't need to remind you that your lunch will get cold," she suggested making a gesture towards the castle with her tea mug.

"Um, actually Medea-Sensei, Harry has something he wants to ask you. Go on Harry," Hermione said nervously giving Harry a nudge in the back towards their teacher.

"Hermione I said drop it didn't I?" he snapped to her right in front of an authority figure, who only widened her eyes slightly crossing her arms over her breasts; still holding her mug.

"Not directly," Hermione whispered under her breath from out of the corner of her mouth, and then returned her attention to their sensei. "Since Harry is too proud to ask you himself, I guess I will," as she said this Medea's eyes trailed to Harry only to witness him roll his eyes and sigh lowering his head; then back to Hermione.

"Pride is one of the Seven Deadly sins for a reason, but please go on Miss Granger," Hermione nodded in understanding.

"Medea-Sensei, Harry was wondering, well to be perfectly honest, Ron and I as well given the fact that we're worried about him-" Harry quickly interrupted.

"Hermione I'm fine for the last time-" but Hermione continued on as if she never heard him.

"If you could possibly give him extra meditation exercises?" she breathed biting her lip as Medea's eyes scanned from one friend to the other.

"Well it is very obvious that Mr. Potter is lacking in my class, but why the request?" all three of them exchanged looks as if dreading the reason behind the request. "Honestly the three of you are acting like you're talking to Professor Snape, I didn't realize I was so scary," she sighed and continued on before any of them could speak; smiling in her head at the guilty looks on their faces when she compared herself to the Potions Master-obviously they didn't consider her at all to be like him. "Now, this wouldn't have anything to do with your mind connection with this Lord Voldemort I keep hearing about does it Harry?" she asked him directly and before she could blink the three of them exchanged shocked expressions clearly surprised that Medea knew about Harry's situation. "The Headmaster told me a couple days after I started teaching, he seemed pretty adamant that you learn meditation Harry, he asked me to guide you as much as I could through my class. Naturally he confided in me this connection you have with the Dark Lord and made it clear that I must keep an eye on your meditation progress. I'll be honest Mr. Potter, it's not that great," she told him slightly laughing hoping it wouldn't make him feel too bad. Ignoring his teachers light insult, Harry decided to speak this time for himself.

"So then Dumbledore told you about my Occlumency lessons with Professor Snape?" he asked sounding slightly embarrassed. Medea puckered her large lips and placed a finger to them curiously.

"Occlumency? No, I can't say he mentioned anything of the sort. May I ask what this type of magic is?" both the boys looked to Hermione for her to answer this question, given the fact that she was the smartest in their year; probably the whole school as far as Harry and Ron were concerned.

"It's a magical defense of the mind against external penetration, basically closing your mind so it can't be invaded,"

"Well it wouldn't be so bad if Snape wasn't so good at Legilimency, I know Professor Lupin said he was the best at it, but it really shows during our lessons. I know he finds it funny reading my mind and looking at my memories," just then a crash was heard scaring the three students; Medea had dropped her glass mug of tea, shattering on the Dojyo's wooden steps. Her eyes were wide with horror.

"Bloody Hell! Are you alright Medea-Sensei?" Ron asked in a panic. Hermione was eyeing her strictly as if attempting to read her, but not able to she pulled out her wand and recited "_Reparo_" and the mug repaired itself back into Medea's shaking hands. Seconds later Barbas came running from inside the dojyo growling, as if checking on her himself. Medea gave an unsteady laugh.

"Thank you Hermione. I'm fine sorry, just clumsy, sorry Barbas," she reached down to pat his head. The witch gave a fake cough as well as cleared her throat. "Professor Snape can look at your memories? Can you by chance see them as well when he does this?" she asked trying to sound as calm as she could despite being again very angry with Professor Snape due to his lack of information he should be sharing with a woman who has Amnesia. How could he not tell Medea that he himself knew a way to look at memories? And he is the _best_ at it? She was furious, but then again this was Snape, perhaps she shouldn't be that surprised that he would withhold such a branch of magic. Raising one eyebrow Harry spoke.

"Actually I can, annoying honestly. I don't like visiting my past over and over again," Ron interrupted.

"But if you'd close your mind he couldn't get in mate,"

"It's not that easy Ron! I thought after nearly a year of Occlumency lessons last year would be enough, but it's not. I was beyond angry that Snape wanted to continue them this year too! How about you try having Snape of all people invade your mind and tell me it's easy!" Ron lowered his eyes to the ground.

"Sorry mate..."

"It's obvious Harry that you have too much anger to meditate properly," Medea started finally sobering her thoughts. "Now, I will agree to give you additional meditation exercises, however I do have one condition," his emerald hues met her icy blue in wonder; staring into his green eyes again filled her with anger she couldn't understand. This boy was much too young for her to have known him before she lost her memory. Why-what was it about his eyes that angered her? Again ignoring this strange feeling she continued on with her condition. "I would like to sit in on your Occlumency lesson, at least just one. I need to see how it works, as well as how you handle it to get a better idea of where you stand in your mediation-well I mean how you apply your meditation to this magic branch," Harry bit his lip, seeming not too happy with the idea; perhaps he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of two of his teachers.

"Well I guess so, but I'd have to ask Professor Snape," but Medea laughed and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"How about we keep this quiet and just surprise him, what do you say?" Medea knew if Snape found out she wanted to sit in on a lesson dealing with memory he would without a doubt forbid it.

"Surprise Snape? You know he won't like that at all Harry," Ron said sneering and the three friends laughed.

"Exactly, okay-I'm in..."

**..::: :::..**

"Miss Turner, I brought you some tea the Headmaster prepared for you," Snape called as he knocked on Medea's door holding a silver tray with a tea pot and mug. Though he carried tea for her, he lied about where it came from. The tea was indeed a special blend, but not from the Headmaster. Green Tea, with a hint of Raspberry and mint-something he concocted himself a long time ago for the woman he loved; that he still loves to this day even if she has no memory of the love they shared together over fifteen years ago.

Snape hated himself for being so cruel to Medea, but he was just so angry and hurt that he couldn't have her back, even though she is now always in his sight. Though he lied to her about many things now, something he promised her he would never do, he was happy he could do at least this small tea gesture so she wouldn't think he was heartless...He knocked again.

"Miss Turner, I wouldn't advise turning down tea from Dumbledore, he may be a powerful and respected wizard, but the old man has feelings. Miss Turner," he knocked again, but harder-no answer. "Miss Turner," he said louder, knocking one last time and when no answer came he reached down to the silver door knob and twisted-it was unlocked. Snape's heart sank, too often in the past if she didn't answer his call it was never a good sign-usually those instances she would be covered in blood, most cases her own blood. Opening her door and stepping through the threshold he called. "Miss Turner, are you alright?" he regretted asking this coldly.

His black eyes scanned her room, the room he set up himself to suit her needs and tastes just after she came back. Snape regained his composure as he found her sitting in her leather armchair in front of the fire place lit with its normal purple flames; he had enchanted it himself knowing purple was her favorite color; he was thankful for the abundance of light in her room from the fireplace as well as the lit candles that floated above her bed. Quietly he approached her and smiled at the sight-she was asleep with her students papers scattered all around her. "You always were such a heavy sleeper," he said setting down the tray of tea on the small table in front of her chair. It was apparent that in the process of grading papers was when she fell asleep, judging from the red inked in corrections on the students parchments. One name in particular caught his eye-Neville Longbottom, who had received a perfect score on his Chi Blocking diagram; the class had moved on to memorizing the points in both arms and the neck. "It's a pity you can't do this well in my class Longbottom," he said rolling his eyes finally laying them upon Medea; he blushed for the first time in fifteen years.

Medea was wearing a long black satin spaghetti strap night gown lined with silver lace, the neck was low and dipped into a v-neck revealing a good amount of bra-less breast; his eyes lingered for only a moment on them but departed quickly, he didn't want her body as much as her heart. Her long straight raven locks seemed to fall effortlessly around her face and down the curve of her body. The witches' breathing was light and soft, her lips slightly parted. She was as beautiful as ever, as if she hadn't aged a day; however he was fully aware that her being half demon would very much slow down her aging, in fact he knew that some demons stop aging all together; but this didn't matter to Severus-he still loves her.

For a few moments he stared at her, at his sleeping beauty-yes despite what anyone may say, she still belonged to him. He was optimistic that one day her memory would return and he could hold her again. Slowly he reached out and placed his hand upon her right cheek; he blushed harder, even after all these years she was still so warm. His black soulless eyes locked on her closed ones, this thumb rubbing her cheek. "I'm sorry Medea..." he apologized, but happy he said her name, being so tired of calling her by her last name all the time, but with the absence of her memory he knew he mustn't speak to her formally-for both their sakes. "I wish I could have told you everything, everything about your past-about _our_ past," his eyes trailed down to her lips. "I hope one day you'll forgive me," he said in no more than a whisper lowering his lips to her own. Finally he kissed her after so long, and even though she did not return this magical moment, it eased him for now. Keeping his lips upon hers his eyes closed in tranquil passion, wishing nothing more than for her to wake and join him in this kiss, for her lips to part and accept his act of passion and love; but it never came.

Accepting he could not proceed further or longer, he reluctantly pulled away from his love, but remained close. He knew how heavy a sleeper she was and had no worries when he placed his forehead upon her own; his nose touching hers as he whispered. "Come back to me Medea," before completely moving away he left a kiss upon her forehead then straightened his posture. The potions master turned back to the tray of tea, took out his wand, waved it, and a single long stemmed pink rose materialized. As he smiled down at Medea's favorite flower he hoped that these small gestures made some difference in the long run. Returning his gaze to Medea he sighed sadly sheathing his wand back in his black robes. "Don't make me wait long Medea, you know I'm impatient," and with that he left her room locking her door behind him.

As the door lock clicked, from the bed, Barbas jolted his golden eyes opened, let out a soft growl glaring his black slits at the door, then returned to his deep slumber.

**..::: :::..**

She was walking, but where she did not know; her feet were for some reason bare for she could easily feel the cold ground beneath her. Fog, thick silver fog surrounded her completely; she waved her arm to try and waft it away but it would not disburse. She walked on, her destination unknown, her path shrouded in fog when she heard. "Come back to me Medea," the voice was soft, kind, and held a hint of pleading; but she did not recognize the voice at all.

"Who are you?" she attempted to call out, but no sound escaped her mouth; she was mute. She tried to call out again, but no use she couldn't speak. Proceeding more into the fog to try and find the voice that called out to _her_, when after only a few steps she came to a sudden halt having heard movement around her. The witch wanted to ask who she was in the presence of but knew she was still mute. Not being able to speak, or see began to frighten the raven haired woman, so she remained quite motionless-listening; the only sense she seemed to have at the moment; her sense of smell seemed to even fail her.

Keeping on her guard she listened, preparing for something to pop up, as if some wizard wanted a good laugh by playing a practical joke on her. Again she heard the same movement, but this time it was closer, much closer. Medea took a deep breath and assumed a martial art stance should she need to fight. She waited, with anxiety she waited, the unknown identity of her stalker made her uneasy. Just then she felt something scaly slither past her ankle. Losing all her composure she let out a gasp-though still not audible. Trying to pierce the fog with her sight looking for the source of what touched her she began to hear loud hissing. 'A snake? You've got to be kidding me?!' she cursed her situation in her own thoughts; snakes were one of her greatest fears.

From the spot she was just at she moved, hoping to move from the snake's path, but she felt its scaly body brush her again sending Medea into a panic. As if waiting on a snake to attack was bad enough, she now felt something thick and warm engulf her bare feet. With horrible anticipation Medea lowered her head, her heart stopped, and her eyes widened in horror, her pupils shrank; she was standing in a pool of blood...

Medea's breathing dramatically increased in fear as she quickly stepped backwards to escape the blood; but it followed her. Inside her head she was screaming in fear as the blood came closer and she continued to back away, but was then stopped when she had backed into something solid beyond the visibility of the fog. The flowing blood caught up with her, pouring over her feet again causing Medea to gain tears in her eyes from fear; her breathing out of control. It was just then that her hands started to burn...her body shook as she held her hands out in front of her-her body had suddenly lost control of all muscles and joints causing Medea to drop into the puddle for as she stared wide eyed at her hands they were also dripping, soaked in crimson water. No longer could she hold back-she screamed in panic and terror, a loud crying plea...

...still screaming she jolted awake in her leather arm chair, breathing extremely heavy Medea tried to calm her panic attack, but to no avail. Gasping for breath she looked down at her shaking hands, they were clean; she looked to her feet, they were also free of blood. Coming to the realization she was clean and back into reality it was much easier for her to calm herself down. Medea buried her face in her hands, her chest and shoulders rose and fell in unison with her breathing, but was able to get it better under control. After a few minutes her panic attack was over and now the breaths she took were meditative to try and relax. She didn't want to think of the dream, or rather, of the nightmare; it was much too grotesque to want to even try and decipher. She just wanted to forget...and after she swore to herself that she would never forget anything again; unfortunately this nightmare only roused more questions about the witch.

Medea could not form words to speak, nor could she process thought. All she knew was that she was covered in blood-why? Who exactly was she and why did she actually want to know more? "I won't be made a fool of _demon!_" Medea gasped as she recollected this outburst from Malfoy. She started shaking her head as panic returned to her. "No...No, no I'm not a bad person..." she stuttered as she slightly rocked her body. "I'm not, there is no way..." it was then she felt a giant paw being placed on her shaky knee. Without even moving her hands or looking up she smiled falsely. "Sorry Barbas, it was a nightmare, nothing more," 'That's right,' she told herself. Dreams, nightmares, that's all they were; this was reality. She knew who she was, this nightmare couldn't be a sign of her past, it just couldn't be.

Sobering on this thought she pushed her raven locks back from her face and straightened up in her chair. "I should finish these papers," she said aloud gathering the ones up off the floor at the same time hearing a whine. "Barbas I'm fine really, go back to sleep," she tried to assure him by smiling and rubbing his head, but did not even _look _at him in the slightest. Though the panther did not resume his spot on the bed, but rather made himself content on the floor at his master's side by the fire. Letting out a lazy sigh Medea went back to collecting her students scattered parchment.

Still being dazed and out of it, it wasn't until she picked up the last paper when she noticed something shiny out of the corner of her eye. Naturally she looked and was actually able to smile when she saw the tea try and, "A rose?" she asked with a raised brow thinking it surely must be plastic. But as Medea approached the tray and picked up the flower her smile brightened-indeed it was real. Blushing, she put the petals to her nose, inhaled, and gasped

**~Her vision was again black and white, she had come to the conclusion this is how they would always be. Medea saw herself standing in a house, maybe an apartment she could not tell, but for some reason looked really familiar. Suddenly arms wrapped around her shoulders from behind scaring her. "Jeez! Don't scare me like that you know I've been worried sick," Medea gasped turning into the arms that embraced her who only laughed at her words; it was now obvious it was a man, though he could not be seen.**

**"Forgive me my love, please accept this as a gesture of forgiveness," the man waved his wand behind Medea's back and a pink rose appeared in her hand. Even though the vision was in black and white she could tell that she was blushing.**

**"You don't play fair, though a kiss would have been just as acceptable," Medea purred looking up to the man. It was obvious she could plainly see his face, but why couldn't the present Medea? She only saw a formed silhouette shrouded in dancing shadows as the vision of Medea inclined her head to kiss him~**

Gasping out of the vision Medea's heart raced looking down at the beautiful rose in her hand. She had loved someone, and it seemed someone loved her. She had always wondered and dwelled on this possibility, but gave up on it years ago. However, now, now this premonition proves that at one point she had a lover; and this rose-was the same man from her vision here? Before she could process anymore thoughts she crossed the room in the blink of an eye and flung open her chamber door. Turning her head from left to right she looked up and down the hallway outside her room. Seeing no one in sight she sighed in defeat. "Who am I kidding right? This is probably just a coincidence. I bet it was from Albus, he gave me a rose shortly after I came here," she remembered still clutching the rose and staring at it. "Is he even looking for me..." she whispered sadly then returned to her room.

Returning to her place by the fire Medea only now noticed the tea waiting for her to indulge. "Tea? Then it was definitely Albus. Stupid..." she called herself being highly disappointed in herself for assuming too much from the premonition. Letting out a large sigh she rose her arm to throw the flower aside for its significance had suddenly withered as she knew the rose would do in time, but for some reason stopped herself and instead replaced it back on the silver tray where she first found it. Leaning back in her arm chair she stared at the tea pot as if debating whether or not to drink it, to even touch it; she couldn't handle another premonition right now.

A couple minutes had past as she meditated in her chair, completely forgetting the papers she had to grade; even though they were neatly stacked on the table right next to the silver tea try... Finally she sighed loudly straightening her body. "Screw it," with that she poured herself a cup, leaned back in the chair again, crossed one leg over the other, and sipped. Medea prepared, even waited for a premonition to come, but one never came; she was grateful. Once realizing she was in the clear to not receive a vision, the tea suddenly seemed tasteful, in fact delicious. As she licked her lips she took in a soft smell and her body relaxed as if it was therapeutic. "What is this? It's won-" at the same time as being relaxed her heart rate began to increase, her vision frozen in time as she stared at the fire's dancing violet flames. "Green tea...Raspberry...Mint..." she softly whispered staring into the flaming void and a tear suddenly trickled down the side of her cheek; she didn't even bother to wipe it away. Hand still clutching her cup it began to shake and her eyes now swam with crystal tears. "Why? I don't understand, I don't remember..." and then Medea Turner did something she hadn't done in fifteen long years...she cried. From time to time she would shed a single tear, but never cried...why now? What was the reason for losing herself completely?

Dropping the tea cup on the floor she again buried her tear stained face in her shaking hands; crying into her hands helped to muffle her sobs-she didn't want to be heard by anyone. It seemed that every emotion that a human being could have, swelled up inside Medea, but none boiled so heavily as confusion and heart ache. It all was just too much for her to handle, she knew not even her meditation would be of any use to her. Medea cried, even though she was now in a place surrounded by people that say they knew her-she never felt so cold and alone...with her state of mind in another place all together she didn't even hear her door open and close.

(Obviously I don't own anything from Harry Potter or Charmed. Reviews are nice make one very happy.)


End file.
